


Zoey's Extraordinary Secrets

by AubreyRichman



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Max Richman's Bulge, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyRichman/pseuds/AubreyRichman
Summary: What could have happened with Zoey if timing had been different? What if Zoey’s dad wasn’t so sick when she developed her powers? What if she had gotten them earlier? What if...?
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 92
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if the timeline of the show was different? What if Mitch got sick later? What if Zoey got her abilities earlier than she did? Secrets will abound!
> 
> Thanks to LadyLillianRose for her advise and help with this idea.

The MRI machine continued its rhythmic pounding in Zoey’s ears. The music the tech had chosen was driving her INSANE. She would have climbed up the wall if she could have. _It’s fine, Zoey. Breathe. Remember, David ‘s doing this too. Hereditary degenerative conditions be damned._ She took a deep breath and looked up at the bright light moving around her. Suddenly, she felt the table beneath her start to shake and her heart clenched in fear as she realized they were having an **_EARTHQUAKE_ **. 

After it was over, the tech helped her out of the massive piece of technology and to her feet. She got dressed and was promised the results later in the week. As she exited the hospital, she called her mom. “You guys alright? You feel that?”

“We are ok. Your dad was in the garden when it hit and he’s fine. He came in to check on me.”

“Ok. Good. I was in the MRI when it hit. Which was totally weird, but….” Zoey trailed off as she was interrupted by music. 

_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_And making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

Zoey looked around, trying to find the source of the singing. The music had stopped,, but the woman next to her was deep in thought. 

“I’m sorry. Were you singing to me?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Zoey? Are you still there?” Maggie asked from the phone.

“Umm yeah....listen Mom, I’ve got to go. But I’ll see you guys for game night tomorrow. Tell dad that I’m going to kick his butt at darts.”

“I will. But honey, you know that with your aim, that’s very unlikely.”

Zoey laughed, and hung up the phone, pulling her jacket closer around her. November 2. A chill was in the air. 

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

The woman next to Zoey burst into song again as she disappeared across the street. 

Zoey walked faster, eager to make her way towards work. The MRI had been first thing in the morning and she could still make it to the Golden Gate Grind for coffee before she needed to be in the office. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Max. 

8:10AM - I’m having the weirdest morning. I’m headed to the Grind. You good?

Zoey turned the corner nearly running headfirst into a man who glanced at her and opened his mouth. 

_I need somebody_

_(Help!) not just anybody_

_(Help!) you know I need someone_

_Help!_

Zoey looked up at him in shock; she attempted to get his attention but he kept singing and was soon joined by others in the street. 

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way_

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured (but now these days are gone)_

_(And now I find) now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please help me_

Zoey then proceeded to run through the streets with a crowd of people chasing her, on and off of trolleys, through crosswalks, and along the sidewalks. They finished their plea for help and then simply turned and walked away, as though they had done nothing out of the ordinary. 

“What the F-------” **_GUITAR CHORD_ **

* * *

  
  


Zoey walked into the grind slightly breathless from her run. She saw a short-haired brunette man standing off to the side. He turned at the sound of the bell on the door and smiled at her. “Zo...good morning! Did you get my text?”

“Max, aren’t you chipper today.” 

Max looked at her with concern in his eyes. “Zoey, have you been...running? You look a bit flushed and a little out of breath.”

“Like I said, it’s been a weird morning. Sorry, I didn’t even have the chance to look at my phone again after I texted you.”

He nodded hesitantly at her. “That earthquake. Sure throw things off, don't they?”

“You have no idea.” She mumbled under her breath with a nod. 

They ordered their coffee and headed to the office. It was going to be a busy day, they were starting the code for the SPRQ watch and Joan was bound to be anxious. Tobin and Leif were at the cereal bar, grabbing a second breakfast. 

Throughout the day, Joan walked the floor and oversaw the code progression. She reminded them that their marketing head was being promoted to work directly with Danny Michael Davis. Meaning their marketing contacts were changing until they could find someone to fill the position. It made things more complicated but given their limited interaction, it wouldn’t be a problem. 

After work finished, Zoey and Max headed to Zoey’s apartment for movie night. But on the way there, they came across a group of businessmen who burst into song…

_Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'_

_Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'_

_They just use your mind and they never give you credit_

_It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it_

_9 to 5, for service and devotion_

_You would think that I would deserve a fat promotion_

_Want to move ahead but the boss won't seem to let me_

_I swear sometimes that man is out to get me!_

Zoey stopped and stared at the men, hoping she wasn’t just seeing things. “Max, are you seeing this?”

“Seeing what?” 

“That’s a ‘no’ then…” She turned back to the scene before her. 

_They let you dream just to watch 'em shatter_

_You're just a step on the boss-man's ladder_

_But you got dreams he'll never take away_

_You're in the same boat with a lotta your friends_

_Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in_

_An' the tide's gonna turn and it's all gonna roll your way_

_Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'_

_Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'_

_They just use your mind and you never get the credit_

_It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it_

_9 to 5, yeah they got you where they want you_

_There's a better life, and you dream about it, don't you?_

_It's a rich man's game no matter what they call it_

_And you spend your life puttin' money in his wallet_

“Zo, are you ok? You zoned out there for a minute. What did I miss that you were asking about?”

“Nothing. It was nothing.” She shook it off and soon arrived at her apartment. 

  
  


* * *

Max ordered them pizza while Zoey made popcorn and poured them some wine. She definitely needed some after the weirdness of the day. Movie night was a familiar routine for the two of them. As Max tracked down the next movie in the Harry Potter series, they had started a rewatch of the series a few weeks ago., Zoey buttered the air popped goodness and set it on the coffee table next to the pizza. Max insisted on New York Style pizza and Zoey didn’t mind. There was a decent pizza parlor down the street that Max had settled for, but he still insisted that it wasn’t the same as pizza in actual New York City.

Zoey could hardly keep her eyes open. The Goblet of Fire almost always made her fall asleep and they were only a third of the way through it, and she was exhausted. She slowly found herself leaning over and resting her head on Max’s shoulder. His arm was resting on the back of the couch on top of the throw blanket that lay across it. As she closed her eyes, she shivered. She felt him lift his arm and drape the blanket over her. He rested his hand on her arm and shoulder, lightly running his hand up and down over the blanket, trying to warm her. She fell asleep feeling the warmth emanating from him, enjoying his company. 

* * *

She woke in the morning and found herself in her own bed. Unsure of how she got there, she climbed out of bed and found herself still dressed in her clothes from yesterday. _Max. What a sweetheart._

She looked at her phone and saw that she had a text message.

6:25 AM - _Good morning, Sleepyhead! You passed out_ **_hard_ ** _during the movie last night and were so asleep that I was able to carry you to your room and you didn’t wake up! I’ll grab us coffee, see you at work!_

She quickly dressed for work and found herself wandering into the bullpen just before 9. 

Max came in just after her with a whistle and a little bounce in his step. _Something made his day!_ He approached her with a grin and handed the coffee to her with a bow. “Good morning, Milady!” 

Zoey chuckled and took the drink. “Good morning, good sir. How farest thou this morn’?” 

“Not bad ‘t all, miss. I slept like a babe and woke to the rooster crowing and the sunrise.” 

“Oh really?” Zoey raised her eyebrows at him and smirked. 

Max retreated behind his desk and nodded as he sat down behind it. “It has been a good morning.” 

“It must have been for you to quote SHAKESPEARE.”

“Just had some good realizations and ideas this morning. That’s all.” 

“What’s all, Max?” A voice from behind Zoey sounded. **_Joan…_ **

“Just had some good ideas for the watch today, Joan. I’m excited to try them, that’s all.” 

The intimidating brunette nodded. “Good work, then. Alright people! Let’s go!!” 

Just before lunch, Zoey heard Joan sing. She definitely didn’t catch all the words but it seemed as if time itself had stopped. No one knew what was happening and she couldn’t talk to anyone. So, when the time came to get lunch, Zoey grabbed Max’s arm and headed to the Thai place across the street for takeout. 

After they grabbed their food, Zoey took Max to the empty 5th floor to eat their lunch and talk. 

“Zo, what’s going on? You’re being really secretive and it’s worrying me a little. Are you ok?” He asked her as they sat on the floor, hidden behind a couple of hanging tarps. 

Zoey shook her head. “I don’t know if I am, Max. Ever since the MRI yesterday, I’ve had weird things happen. It’s like, I can hear what’s going on inside other people’s heads. Their innermost thoughts and feelings. But, I see and hear them all through song. They sing to me. Joan, sang me a song today about how to succeed in business, the businessmen after work yesterday were singing 9-5…. it just doesn’t stop!” 

“I’m sorry, What?!” 

“It’s like suddenly, after that MRI, I have a superpower. And it keeps getting weirder. I don’t know how to prove it to you, Max. You just, you have to believe me. Please. Tell me you believe me.” She pleaded. 

Max looked at her in shock for a moment. “Can you tell me what I’m thinking right now?” 

She shook her head sadly. “It doesn’t work that way. I tried to read someone’s thoughts on command and I haven’t heard anything. It almost seems to happen when someone is emotional or excited…I don’t know. Maybe I am going crazy.” 

Max reached over across the takeout on the floor between them and rested his hand on her forearm. “You aren’t crazy, Zoey. We are going to figure this out. Worst case scenario, you have an awesome superpower. You’re X-Men meets The Voice!”

She smiled at him. He always knew the right thing to say. _I love it when he smiles like that. Those dimples… sssshhhhhh Zoey. He’s just a friend. He doesn’t see you that way. If anything was going to happen with him, he would have done something about it by now._ She shook the thoughts of her best friend’s smile out of her head and attacked her pad thai with new vigor. _It's all going to be fine. Max always knows what to do._

As they gathered their empty food containers and tried to find where the garbage had been moved, Max asked quietly, “Have I sung to you, Zo?”

She shook her head. “No. I haven’t heard anything from you, yet.” 

“You’ll tell me if I do though, won’t you?”

“I promise. I’ll tell you if you sing to me. The song, the dance moves, I’ll tell you everything. Okay?”

Max nodded, a smile planted on his face. “Okay.” 

Zoey felt a weight lift off her shoulders, at least Max believed her. They finished their lunch and headed back to work. 

* * *

  
  


Midway through the afternoon. Zoey looked up to see Max staring at her, he looked as he was deep in thought. 

“Hey, uh...you ok, Max?” Zoey asked, waving her hands slightly to break his focus. 

He shook his head as if to clear the daze he was in. He smiled and looked thoughtfully at her. “Yeah. I’m ok. Just thinking about game night tonight.” 

Zoey smiled and nodded. Game night was an event that her family took very seriously. Every 2 weeks, they all got together and played a myriad of games. Tonight was darts as well as Hand and Foot. Hand and Foot was Max’s favorite. 

“We are going to kick ass! We always do! That brain of yours makes it easy.” Zoey smirked. 

Max smiled slightly and then his face took on that dazed expression once again. Zoey turned around to see if he was staring at anything behind her, but it was just an empty space. She got up and walked over to him as he continued to stare. She could see the wheels spinning in his head as he thought hard about something. “What’s going on, Max?”

He shook his head again. “Nothing. Nothing, it’s just, last night…” At the next word, he started to sing. 

_I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream_

_Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain_

At this, he stood up from his desk and knocked his chair out from under him with his knees. Zoey quickly sat and watched him slowly dance around his desk. 

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread_

“What words are those?” Zoey asked, wondering if he could even hear her.

The words that came out of his mouth were not what Zoey was expecting to hear.

**_I think I love you_ **

Zoey’s jaw practically hit the floor in disbelief. “I’m sorry, WHAT?!”

Max dropped to his knees and slid to the floor in front of her as she sat in his chair.

_I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

He danced around the room for a moment and started toward the stairs to the cereal bar. 

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way_

She was grateful that he seemed to be rather graceful as she watched him dance up the stairs. Had she attempted any of his fancy footwork, even without the stairs, she would most certainly fall on her face. He ended his song at the top of the stairway with his hands out to his sides. Max looked at her with a puzzled expression. 

“ _What?!”_ He asked and then turned and walked away. While Zoey sat frozen in his chair, with a smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcome!!!! More to come!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LadyLillianRose for looking over this :)  
> Guys, I am SOOOOO excited for where this story is taking all of us! :)

Zoey sat at Max’s desk, in shock at what she had just heard. _“I think I love you.”_ **_WHAT?!?!_ ** _I’m dreaming. Yes. That’s it. This is all a dream._ She stood up and accidentally stubbed her toe on the corner of the desk. Holding back curses she hobbled back to her desk and sat down. _Nope. Not dreaming. I'm just delusional. This isn't happening. Max, thinks he loves me? I mean...It’s not like I haven't thought about it...He is adorable, cute, and sweet. And he's my best friend...MY BEST FRIEND. Zoey, you can’t go there. What if things went wrong ? Maybe that is why he hasn't done anything about it before. He doesn't want to ruin what we have._

Max came back into her line of vision and sat at his desk. He looked over at Zoey, holding her foot in her hand and raised his eyebrows in question. 

“I stubbed my toe.” She whined. 

Max winced sympathetically. “Sorry.” 

She nodded slightly, acknowledging his apology and turned back to her screens, focusing on the code. 

* * *

Zoey got to her parent’s house for game night to find David and Emily’s car parked in front of the house. It looked as though Max was not there yet. She breathed a sigh of relief as she had wanted to talk to her dad about what was happening to her. She walked into the familiar space and smiled. Her mom had made spaghetti. She could smell it. She walked into the kitchen to see the slow cooker on the counter and lifted the lid. The ground beef mixed beautifully in the spaghetti sauce that Maggie had made. Zoey lifted the spoon and stirred the mixture, seeing the pieces of onion and garlic that decorated the surface. She chuckled when she saw a hint of a triangle of pepperoni. Her mom had started doing that when they were kids, adding pepperoni to the spaghetti sauce to help entice them to eat it. It worked, but now, having spaghetti without it was almost impossible. It just wasn’t the same. She was about to lift the spoon to her lips when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around. “Dad! I wasn’t going to taste the sauce, I promise…” 

Mitch laughed and smiled at his daughter. He moved next to her and took the spoon from her hand. He dipped it in the sauce and pulled out a piece of pepperoni and held it out to her. Zoey delicately tasted the sauce and the slice of meat with a moan. “Damn. How is my sauce never this good?” 

“Because your mom adds a secret ingredient.” Mitch shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Let me guess. Love?”

Her dad smiled and shook his head. “Nope. But, She won’t tell me either, so don’t feel bad.” 

Zoey smiled sadly and found herself distracted by thoughts of her best friend. _Love._ Mitch looked at her with a curious look. He sat on the barstool next to her. “You ok, Zoey? Something is bothering you. What is it?”

Zoey took a deep breath and sat down. After a moment, she started to explain. She told him about the MRI, the songs, Max...all of it. Mitch listened intently as she told him the strange things that had been happening. 

“So, let me get this straight. You are hearing the inner thoughts of everyone through song and dance, and Max...thinks he is in love with you?” 

Zoey nodded. 

“Pumpkin, I don’t see how that is a problem. I’ve seen how you look at him. You like him, too. Don’t you?”

Zoey shrugged. “I mean, yeah. But he’s my best friend. What if it goes bad and I lose him? I don’t want to lose him. I can’t.”   
“Does he make you happy?”

Without hesitation, Zoey nodded. “Yes, he does.” She said with a smile.

“Zoey, I can only tell you what I know. When you find love, you keep it. You found someone who matters to you. That is so important! It’s a complicated world out there. People have a hard time finding each other and when they do, they hesitate, not willing to take the risk.” Mitch looked intently at his daughter. “Love is everything the poets have said it is, kiddo. That’s why people are so cynical about it...It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking EVERYTHING for. And the trouble is, if you don’t risk anything, then you risk losing even more. Zoey, it’s ok to be afraid of losing him. But eventually, you will run out of time. Life is too short, so either take the risk, or lose your chance.” 

Zoey smiled at her father. He always knew what to say. She stood and put her arms around him. “Thank you, Daddy. I know what I need to do.” She pulled back from him as they heard the front door open, a voice called out a greeting. 

Mitch winked at her and gave her a light shove. She chuckled at him and went to greet Max as he entered the kitchen. He gave her a hug after setting down the paper grocery sack in his arms. He turned to Mitch and shook his hand and gave him a hug as well. 

“Looking good, Mitch! How are things?”

“I’m doing well. Just spending time with our girl here. She was telling me about her day.” Mitch responded with a smile. 

“It was an eventful day. We accomplished a lot.” 

Zoey nodded and smiled at her friend. “Mom made spaghetti!” 

“She used pepperoni, right?”

“When doesn’t she?” Zoey asked. 

“Well, just that one time that she didn’t have any....” 

* * *

Mitch sat back in the chair and smiled, watching the two interact. Zoey glanced over at him with a smile and he sent her a wink. _The way he looks at her, that’s love. He loves her. I don’t have to worry about what will happen after I am gone. He will take care of her, and it’s about damn time those two got together._

Maggie entered the kitchen and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she greeted Max and Zoey. David and Emily followed and did the same. Maggie saw the spoon in front of Mitch and raised her eyebrows at him. “I had to taste it.” He said simply and shrugged his shoulders. She nodded with a smile. 

“Of course you did, Darling.” 

And they all sat down to dinner. 

* * *

After dinner, they pulled out the mixed decks for Hand and Foot. The pairs all sat across from each other and picked up their cards. Zoey looked up at her partner and saw the wheels turning in his head. A smirk came across his face and he raised his eyes to meet hers. She saw a triumphant look in his eyes and he immediately lay down 3 melds. Zoey cheered silently and the turns continued around the table. When the game ended, Max and Zoey won by a landslide. Mitch still won darts despite his developing tremor. Maggie was right, Zoey couldn’t come close. At the end of the night, Max offered to drive Zoey home, she agreed. 

They bid goodbye to Maggie and Mitch, and Max led Zoey to his car. He opened the passenger door to the gray Audi and Zoey grinned and shook her head at him. She gave him a hard time about being chivalrous sometimes but she always appreciated it, it was something so inherently Max. The drive home was quick but comfortable. Max teased her about the darts and gushed about the spaghetti. The conversation randomly turned to the Avengers, sparking a mild debate between the two. He parked the car and walked Zoey to her door, determined to finish their conversation regarding Hawkeye and his family. They entered her apartment and Zoey set her purse down on the coffee table. 

Max cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as Zoey yawned. “I should get going, let you get some sleep. Thanks for having me for game night, It’s always a blast.” 

“Max, you know you are always welcome. It’s a standing invitation. It can never be rescinded. Plus, I enjoy having you there, you know. But, I don’t need sleep. I actually have something to talk to you about if that’s ok.” She sat sideways on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. 

Max looked at her with a puzzled expression but nodded and sat beside her. “What is it, Zo?” 

Zoey took a deep breath and spoke. “You sang to me today.” 

Max blinked, eyebrows rising and eyes widening. “I... **_sang_ ** to you?”

Zoey nodded. “Yes.” 

“What did I sing?” 

“Max, I want you to know that I am not trying to intrude on your thoughts and none of this is on purpose. I can’t control any of it... But, I promised that I would tell you if you sang to me and I want to keep my word because you are important to me. And I don’t want to lose your friendship...I just...”

Max reached out his hand and placed it over hers to calm her. “I understand, Zoey. It’s okay. What did I sing to you?”

“Yousaidyouthinkyouloveme.” She whispered. 

“Zoey, I didn’t hear **_any_ **of that. Care to repeat it just a little louder? It doesn’t have to be slower, I understand when you speed talk, but I have to hear you first.” Max said earnestly. Zoey brought her gaze up from the couch cushion and his hand on top of her hands in her lap and looked at him. He had an encouraging smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye that she didn’t quite understand.

Zoey took a deep breath and tried again. She smiled slightly at him as she spoke. “You sang that you think you love me.” 

Max looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His hand left hers almost immediately. His smile fell from his face and he took several deep shuddering breaths. “Wow. This superpower is the real deal huh?” 

“Is that how you feel, Max? Do you think you love me?” Zoey watched his face carefully, hardly daring to hope. 

His brown eyes met hers, he tried to smile but it seemed forced, almost pained. “What if I said yes?”

Zoey smiled as she moved closer to him, closing the gap between them. Her right hand reached up, tangling itself in the hair at the nape of his neck and she brought her lips to his, tasting him. His lips froze for a moment but soon matched her movements with vigor. He pulled her close to him and tangled his own hands in her hair. She pulled back to catch her breath and rested her forehead against his.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man before her as they breathed together. She saw him smile at her, the sparkle back in his eyes and joy planted firmly on his face. “I think I love you too, Max.” She whispered, and she knew that he heard her that time, because his smile grew as he pulled her in for another kiss. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff :) Thanks to LadyLillianRose for being her awesome self and also choosing me to beta her stories over her own husband! :)

The morning after game night was Saturday. Zoey was awake at 8 am, which was unusual for her since she typically slept until 9 on weekends. She didn’t necessarily hate when she got up early. She enjoyed late nights of the weekend, and she sometimes indulged in the afternoon naps to make up for it. She picked up her phone and walked towards the living room as she debated about calling. She pushed the send button and heard the phone ringing on her end. She heard a familiar ringtone coming from her living room. She padded down the hallway and saw a blanketed figure laying on the couch. A hand reached out from under the blanket. fumbling for the phone that lay on the coffee table, fingers just grazing it.

The hand caught hold of the phone and swiped on autopilot. The face of the person on her couch was covered by the blanket but there was no mistaking who it was. The gravelly voice simply confirmed it as the phone was held against the blanket over their head. “Hello?”

“Good morning, Max! Rise and shine, handsome!!” 

Max’s head popped out from under the blanket, looking adorably confused and disheveled. He took in his surroundings, and upon realizing where he was, his eyes met hers with a smile. 

“How’d you sleep?” She teased. 

“Actually, not too bad. Your couch is not the worst place I have ever slept.”

Zoey chuckled at him, nodding, remembering the time when he passed out in a chair in her parent’s living room. It was a stiff and uncomfortable chair but he was so exhausted that he had fallen asleep immediately. It had been about 2 hours before he finally woke up and joined them all outside.

“HEY! I know what you’re thinking and that’s not fair! You know I had worked 36 hours straight on that stupid project.” 

“I know! But of all chairs in which to fall asleep, you picked the least comfortable! There were three others to choose from and any of them would have been a better choice. Two whole hours, Max!” She laughed and he smiled at her. 

“I know, I know… Thanks for letting me crash on your couch.” He said, starting to fold up the blanket he had used. 

“Anytime, Max. Anytime. Hey, What are your plans for today?” 

“Nothing. I was going to go home, shower, and then figured maybe we could do something together tonight...…”

“Perfect. There is a showing of A New Hope at the park and I was wondering if you wanted to go?” She said shyly. 

“Star Wars in the park with a beautiful girl? Count me in!” He said, winking at her. “For now, let me run home and shower. After that, can I take you to lunch? We can make a day of it, if you want.”

Zoey nodded and smiled at him. He moved in for a hug and held her tight for a moment before pulling back with a smile on his face as well. “I’ll see you in a couple hours?” 

She nodded, her face flushing and her heart beating fast. “Okay. I’ll see you soon.” 

Max slowly shut the door behind him with a lingering glance and a grin. 

* * *

Zoey decided to shower as well and was able to get some mascara on one eye right as there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Max on the other side. 

“Hey.” He smiled at her shyly. 

She smiled back and let him in.

“New look?” He asked teasingly, pointing to his face. Zoey looked down at the tube in her hand and laughed.

“Let me fix it.” She smiled at him and turned to the mirror behind her. A couple of wand swipes later and she was ready. She turned around and saw him leaning against the wall, watching her with a soft smile in place. “What?”

“Nothing. I just like being with you.” 

“I like being with you, too. Where did you want to go for lunch?”

“Well, that Thai place across from work had a fire last night! So, that’s out.”

“IT WHAT?!” 

“Yep, it’s so crazy it just went up in flames suddenly! What do you think about that Italian place?”

Zoey nodded in agreement and took his hand as they left her apartment. 

* * *

Their day out consisted mostly of just chatting like they normally did l and holding hands as they walked.. Max didn’t push any boundaries and let her initiate everything. She was just so nervous that she didn’t dare try to kiss him again, she didn’t want to scare him off with too much, too soon. When the time came for the movie in the park, they stopped by Max’s apartment to grab popcorn and a blanket to sit on. They were half an hour early for the movie, with plenty of time to find a spot to sit. Zoey pointed to an open spot in the grass but Max shook his head, looking at the hill behind the typical viewing area.

“I have the perfect spot. Come on!”

He led her up the hill and laid the blanket out, so they were overlooking the screen. 

“Max! This spot is amazing! How did you know this was here?”

He shrugged. “Had a date about a year ago and she wanted to see a movie in the park. I saw someone do it then and knew they had a better view. Been wanting to show you this place ever since.”

Zoey smiled, sitting down on the blanket and facing him. “So, of all the people you could have shown this place, you wanted to show me?”

He sat down and turned his body towards her. “Zo, who else should I show? You’re my best friend. You are quite possibly the most important person in my life.” He paused. “Now, I know that neither of us is completely sure where we stand after last night… But what I do know is that I want to give this a shot. I want to give  **_us_ ** a shot. That is, if that is something you want to do.”

Zoey felt her smile grow. _God, of course that is what I want! How could I_ ** _not_** _want this?_ She reached out and took his hand, intertwining their fingers . “Max, I really think we have something special, and I want nothing more than to see where this goes.” 

He shifted towards her on the blanket, bringing his hand up to cradle her cheek. She leaned her head into his palm, enjoying the warmth of his skin against hers. “I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s alright.” 

She nodded against his hand, her smile still firmly in place. He smiled again and leaned in, pressing his lips gently against hers. She kissed him back and their lips moved in unison for a moment before he moved back smiling at her. He rested his forehead against hers, his hands cradling either side of her face. “I must be dreaming. This can’t be real. I’m hallucinating, right?”

Zoey shook her head. “This isn’t a dream, Max. I’m here and this is happening.” 

She wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck, pulling him to her in a passionate kiss. She felt him gasp in surprise against her, she took the opportunity to run her tongue along his lips and felt his meet hers with fervor. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and run her fingers through his hair. They were so absorbed in each other that when they finally glanced towards the movie screen, Luke and Han had already rescued Leia and they were making their way out of the death star. They shrugged, going back to their previous, and honestly more interesting activity. Zoey felt like she would burst with the happiness she felt.  _ I will never get sick of this. I can’t believe this is even happening. He loves me...  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to LadyLillianRose who is so patient with my mistakes and insanity when I am writing at midnight and half out of my mind.

Zoey spent Sunday morning with her family, and after Maggie and Mitch requested, she made sure to send Max a text reminding him about Sunday dinner. How he could ever forget was beyond her. He hadn’t missed one since he was told to be there every Sunday at 5:30pm sharp over two years ago. The only one he had missed, was because he had the ‘man flu’ and insisted on not getting everyone else sick. On that particular occasion, Maggie made soup and she along with Zoey took it to his apartment to check on him and nurse him back to health. By the end of the evening, he was feeling much better and was back to Sunday dinner the following week. 

Max responded quickly in the affirmative. OF COURSE he would be there. Zoey looked up at her mom and saw her smiling. “What?” 

“Nothing. What are you smiling at?” 

“Nothing.”

“No? So, it wasn’t Max you were smiling at?” 

Zoey sighed. “Mom.” 

“Zoey.” Mitch said simply. 

She took a deep breath. “I kissed him.”

“WHAT?!” Maggie nearly shouted in excitement.

“I kissed Max. After game night.” 

Maggie smiled widely. “AND?!” 

Zoey smiled back. “And again last night.” 

Mitch was beaming. “You took the risk.”

“I did and, you we’re right. It was worth it. It was so worth it!”

Maggie looked over at her husband. He had briefed her on the prior conversation and she wholeheartedly approved of the new development. 

“It’s still new, so please don’t make things awkward. Try and act normal tonight, or at least normal for you guys, okay?!” Zoey begged. 

Mitch crossed his heart with a wink. “You got it, Kiddo.” 

Zoey smiled hesitantly.  _ They were sooooo  _ **_NOT_ ** _ going to be subtle.  _

* * *

Max parked in front of the Clarke house and took a deep breath. He looked towards the house and smiled. Zoey was in there, and she was waiting for him. It’s just Sunday dinner, he reminded himself, nothing new. 

He walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. It took a moment but the door opened and Maggie stood on the other side of it. 

“Knocking on doors now, are we?”

“Sorry. Old habits, I guess.” 

Maggie smirked at him and opened the door. “Whatever you say, Max.” 

Max pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind him. “These are for you.” 

Maggie took the flowers from him and smiled. “Thank you, Max. Any special occasion?” 

Max smiled and shook his head. “Just a general thank you for being you and letting me be a part of your family.”

Maggie nodded and led the way to the kitchen, grabbing an empty vase from the entry table as she passed it. He followed her, entering the room to see Zoey and Mitch sitting at the island. She turned and smiled widely at him and Mitch turned to see him. 

“Max. It feels like it’s been an age.” Mitch winked at him. 

“Oh yes. A whole two days.” Max teased, raising a glass of water to his lips. 

“An eventful two days.” Mitch smiled, raising an eyebrow. 

Max immediately choked on the water in his mouth. Coughing, he turned to Zoey and raised his eyebrows at her.

“Sorry. You know how they are...and you definitely know that I have a hard time keeping secrets.” 

Max coughed again and then took some deep breaths to recover. He smiled at the redhead on the stool. “I figured they would know but at least don’t spring it on me while I’m drinking!.” 

He nervously rubbed the nape of his neck before speaking again. “Mitch, I actually was hoping to talk to you if that is okay.”

Mitch looked towards him, peeling his eyes off of Maggie as she bustled around the kitchen. “Of course. Let’s go outside.” 

Max placed a hand on Zoey’s shoulder, allowing his hand to linger there as he walked by. He followed Mitch to the backyard, noticing how his steps were slower than they used to be. Though, he was still able to get around without assistance as long as he took his time. Mitch moved to one of the chairs on the patio and motioned for Max to take the chair opposite so he could see him. 

“So, You and Zoey, huh?” 

Max nodded nervously. Mitch looked at him with an appraising eye. 

“About damn time.” 

Max looked up from his glass and met Mitch’s eyes. The smile on the older man’s face reached his eyes that were sparkling with mirth. “Max, I couldn’t be happier. I really couldn’t.” 

“Thank you. I wanted to tell you but it seems that Zoey beat me to it. I…” Max took a deep breath. “I wanted to let you know that I have no intention of hurting her and that I feel like what we have is real and I wanted to...I wanted to ask your permission to see where this could go. I really feel like we have a chance at real happiness here.” 

Mitch nodded in turn. “Max, you don’t need my permission. You need Zoey’s, and given what she said earlier, you already have it. I will, however, give my approval. You and Zoey, the way you look at each other, it really is something special. It reminds me of how Maggie and I are, and how we were when we started out.” Mitch took a drink of his water. “I’m going to tell you what I told Zoey. If you don’t risk anything, you risk losing even more. What you guys have, It's worth the risk. I promise you that.” 

Max looked down at his glass again, thoughtfully. “Mitch, I will do everything I can to be there for Zoey. To help her with anything and everything. To give her everything she needs, always. I promise you that. I will take care of her.”

“I know you will. And if I am still around when it comes time to talk about that future that we know will come, then you can come to me and ask for my blessing. I may be progressive when it comes to the dating part, but you can be sure as hell that I am old fashioned when it comes to that part of your relationship.” Mitch winked at Max and stood. 

Max followed suit and Mitch pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you for always being so good to my daughter.” The older man whispered. 

Max smiled at him as they separated. “Like I said, Mitch. Always.” 

Emily and David had arrived just as Max and Mitch came back into the kitchen. Dinner was full of teasing for the new couple with several, “About time”’s from multiple parties. Max was also fairly certain that he saw money changing hands.  _ What the...have they been  _ **_betting_ ** _ on us?!  _ He caught Zoey smiling at him several times during dinner and he knew that she had noticed him doing the same. 

* * *

As the night came to a close, the family said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Max offered Zoey a ride home which she of course accepted. He opened her door for her and as he started the car, he reached over to take her hand. She ran her fingers over his hand, playing with his fingers. He entwined his fingers with hers bringing her hand to his mouth, and placing a kiss on top of her knuckles. He glanced over at her as they approached a stoplight and found her watching his every move. He ran his thumb across her fingers, kissed her hand again, making her smile at the action. 

He pulled up to her apartment and put the car in park. He turned to Zoey to find her still watching him. “Thank you for putting up with my family tonight. I know they can be a bit much sometimes.”

Max turned his body at an angle to better face her. “Zo, Your family is amazing. They are supportive, funny and caring, exactly what a family should be. You shouldn’t be able to keep many secrets from family. I knew that they would see through any facade we put up if we tried.. I came tonight, like I always do, knowing that they would know what had happened over the last couple of days. I’m glad that they know, it makes me happy to know that you trust your family so implicitly. I trust them, too. Not only that, but they welcome me as if I had been a part of your family forever, and I love that. It’s nice to have a family again, you know how things are with mine. I have 2 brothers and a sister who barely speak to each other and a father who only cares about appearances. My mother is the only one who wants any semblance of a relationship with anyone. I love my mom, but I do wish that my family had the relationships that yours does. So, don’t ever apologize for your family, I love the way they are.”

Zoey found herself smiling, she put her hand on his cheek, running her thumb along his jawline as she moved to pull him close. He slanted his mouth against hers and kissed her deeply. She pulled back, caressing his cheek softly. “Thank you for being so wonderful.” 

Max smiled back. “Thank you for being you.” 

He walked her to her door and bid her goodnight. He would have stayed and talked all night but they had an early day tomorrow and he didn’t want to keep her up. Time went by so quickly with her but also so slowly at the same time. An eternity could pass and he wouldn’t have noticed. He got into his car, took a deep breath and started the engine. As he pulled the Audi away from the curb a smile still graced his face.  _ God, I do love that woman.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LadyLillianRose for continuing to put up with my antics :) I know that I can be difficult. ALSO, ANNOUNCING A NEW COLLAB FIC BETWEEN US COMING SOON!!!! CLARKEMAN OF COURSE!!!!!
> 
> IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!!!! :)

The next couple of weeks passed by in a blur. Max and Zoey remained professional at work but spent almost every evening together, or were constantly connecting through texting and phone calls. Zoey found herself watching Max more than she used to and caught him doing the same. They ate lunch together as they normally had and it took all she had to not cutely tangle their feet together as they sat across from each other in the wicker swings. They had decided that it would be best for both of them to keep their relationship under wraps at SPRQ Point so that things didn’t get complicated with their coworkers. 

Soon it was the Sunday before Thanksgiving, and Maggie handed out the assignments for the menu. Zoey was assigned drinks per usual, since it was something she couldn't mess up. That was unless she chose Pepsi instead of Coke, but even she knew better than to do that. On Tuesday, she stopped by Max’s apartment, arriving at the door she could hear music flowing from behind it. An unfamiliar melody filled the air and she heard the piano accompanying his rich tenor voice. She raised her hand to knock, pausing to rest her palm against the door listening to the song.

_ A dream it's true _

_ But I'd see it through _

_ If I could be _

_ Wasting my time with you _

_ So if I'm inside your head _

_ Don't believe what you might have read _

_ You'll see what I might have said _

_ To hear it _

_ Come waste your time with me _

_ Come waste your time with me _

_ Come waste your time with me _

She smiled, made her hand into a fist, and knocked on the door. The music stopped and she heard light steps coming towards the door. The lock turned and the door opened, revealing Max with a smile on his face. 

“Time with you is  **_never_ ** a waste, Max.” She smiled and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss before running her hand along his chest as she passed him to enter the apartment. 

He chuckled as he closed the door, turning towards her as she set her bag on a barstool. “Eavesdropping, huh?” 

“Only when you are the one singing.” She winked at him. 

He approached her and rested his hands on her hips as she lifted her hands around his neck. “You can eavesdrop on my singing anytime.” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” She smiled, kissing him again. She pulled back and looked around the kitchen.There were ingredients spread out all over the kitchen islands, “What did my mom assign you this year? It looks difficult.”

“Stuffing. And the recipe I chose is fairly ambitious. Cornbread and sourdough! So, I wanted to make them from scratch. Mom used to make bread and I sometimes helped out, so I think I’ve got it. Plus, since we are only kosher at Passover, it’s the good stuff.” He winked at her as he moved to wash his hands before getting back to work. 

“Can I help?”

“Uhhhhhhh. Sure. Let’s see what we can figure out for you.” 

“I know. I may burn the kitchen down. Maybe I’ll gather what you need? I’ll be the gofer.” 

He nodded and smiled. “Ok. Sounds like a plan.” And so, they began the arduous task of making bread for the stuffing. 

Once the bread was in the oven, Max looked over at Zoey and laughed. She was absolutely  **_covered_ ** in flour. They had taken their time in preparing the dough and laughter had been abundant but looking at the aftermath, just made him laugh even harder. He glanced down at himself and saw the same mess. He lifted his hand and brushed the white mess off her cheek, smiling warmly. He pulled her in for a kiss, tasting the flour that lingered on her lips. 

He put his hands on her hips, lifting her onto the counter behind them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His mouth moved from her lips to her sensitive neck, nibbling the skin behind her ear and placing a light kiss there. He found her pulse point and sucked lightly, causing her to moan again. He could feel his stubble rasping against her skin, making him smile as she shifted to allow him access to her collarbone. 

Her hands snuck under his shirt, running along his back and chest, feeling his muscles ripple as he kissed her neck and shoulders. They quickly became lost in one another, until they were interrupted by the oven timer ringing in their ears. She pulled back from him, catching her breath and looking towards the oven. 

Max ran his thumb along her lips, dropping a chaste kiss on them, before moving to the offending appliance to turn off the timer. He pulled out the first loaf, placing it on the counter to cool, and set the timer again as he placed the cornbread in the oven. 

He turned back to see Zoey sitting on the counter, still covered in flour and smiling at him. “What now?” 

Max smiled back and began walking her through the remaining process for getting the bread ready to make the stuffing later. By the end of the night, Zoey still couldn’t cook, but she had a new appreciation for the taste of raw flour. 

* * *

By the time Thursday rolled around, Zoey had made several attempts to help Max in the kitchen. So far, she had managed to cut her finger, burn her forearm, and drop a can of broth on her foot. All in all, not a terribly successful time in the kitchen for her, but at least, she hadn’t burned the place down. Max picked her up at her place and drove her to her parents for Thanksgiving. They arrived early and Max went to the kitchen to help out while Zoey was under strict orders to sit on the barstool and not interfere. 

Zoey watched Maggie and Max move about the kitchen as if in harmony, each line weaving out of the other and reacting accordingly. Mitch came downstairs and sat beside her. “Hey there, peanut.”

“Hey, Dad. How are you feeling today?”

“I’m tired. Slept later than usual, but, I’m ok.” 

Zoey rested her head on her father’s shoulder and they watched the progress of dinner, together. 

* * *

Max looked around the table at the family that had taken him in as one of their own. Yes, he was dating their daughter, but he felt as if he had been one of them even before this latest development. Mitch shakily passed the platter of vegetables to David after offering them to Maggie. Emily smiled over at her husband as he passed them to her. Smiles were plentiful and Max was happy to be there with the woman to his right. 

Zoey looked over at him and grinned. “Your stuffing is unbelievable. You are going to have to make this EVERY year.” 

He groans sarcastically. “If you insist…”

“Oh, we do! I don’t think I’ve ever had stuffing this perfect!” Emily gushed, trying to swallow the bite of turkey in her mouth. She had been extraordinarily ravenous lately and tonight was no exception. 

Max raised his eyebrows at her and smiled. “Okay then. Stuffing it is!” 

He sat back and enjoyed the presence of the people that he cared most for in this world. When Zoey finished her plate, he reached over to grab her hand, running his thumb along her knuckles before lifting it to his lips to press a gentle kiss to it.  _ This is what family is all about and I’m glad that I can call this one mine.  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LadyLillianRose for her assistance with editing this chapter and with the horrible writers block from the last couple of days.  
> The next couple chapters will move quickly so we can have some more fun :) So, prepare for some small time jumps so this thing can get moving!!!! :)

Thanksgiving came and went, followed by the start of Hanukkah. The traditions they had developed with Zoey’s family for Christmukkah remained intact with some slight embellishments from Maggie. And Zoey’s birthday, he was happy to realize, was during Hanukkah this year. And he was bound and determined to make it special. 

* * *

Zoey slowly opened her eyes to see streamers hanging above her head, running from her headboard to the ceiling light and down her vanity. She slowly turned, got out of bed, and opened the door to her bedroom only to find most of the entry blocked with more streamers. There was a 3 foot gap near the floor and Zoey dropped to her knees and crawled under the decorations. She stood and walked out into the main area of her apartment. Streamers and balloons covered most of the surfaces of the apartment in bright colors and glitter. Zoey turned the corner to the kitchen and found Max standing at the stove, flipping a pancake. 

“Good Morning, Birthday Girl!” 

Zoey looked at him in shock. “Max, you did all this? How?” She asked with a smile. 

“I told your dad what I was planning so he gave me his spare key. Pancakes?”

Zoey smiled and held out her plate. 

* * *

After enjoying a leisurely breakfast, they headed over to spend the rest of the day with Maggie and Mitch. Zoey wanted as much time as she could have with her dad. Max took her home at the end of the day. They watched a movie, ate popcorn, not that they paid much attention to the movie.

Max tangled his hand in Zoey’s hair as he kissed her deeply. She ran her hand under his shirt, tracing across his chest lightly. She swung her leg over his and he lifted her onto his lap, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. She moved from his mouth to his neck, to the stubble under his chin. She gently ran her teeth along the square of his jaw and felt him shiver under her touch. She had recently found that Max’s jawline was as sensitive to a nibble as her pulse point was, and she could not stop using it against him. He let out a groan as she teased him.  _ Dammit, Zo….  _

He felt her smile against his neck and she shifted back to his lips. She kissed him tenderly, pulling back to look into his eyes. 

“I love you, Max.” She whispered, a small smile on her lips as he felt her gaze pierce him to the core. 

He felt the smile on his own face grow as the words resonated in his ears. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, holding her head and neck softly. 

He moved back to meet her eyes again. “Zo, I love you, too.” He ran his thumb across her lips and jaw, smiling again as he saw her eyes shine with joy. She pulled herself closer to him and ran her hands down his chest again. She shifted her hips and he groaned again, feeling his desire for her growing.

She pulled back and smirked, raising her eyebrows at him. 

“What? You know what you do to me…”

“I know. It’s just nice to feel evidence of it…” She giggled. 

Max shook his head, smirked at her and bucked his hips. If she wanted to feel what she did to him, he was going to make sure she did. She gasped at the contact, arching herself against him, desperate to create more friction.

He pulled her against him, lifting under her hips as he stood, carrying her towards the bedroom. Her legs tightened around his waist as his mouth wandered down her neck towards her collarbone as he walked. Her arms shifted to tangle themselves in his hair as she threw back her head to allow him better access. 

He slowly lowered her onto the bed. She bent her knees, pushing herself up towards the headboard as he slowly crawled above her, dropping kisses to the bare skin of her abdomen as her shirt rode up. She reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it towards his head. He raised his arms to pull it off and brought his lips back to her collarbone. She moaned, reaching for her own shirt. He helped her to remove it, revealing a purple lace bra beneath. Max felt his mouth water and bent down to place kisses along her pale skin. She looked down at him and he saw her eyes darken with desire. She reached for the button on his jeans and he grasped her wrist gently. 

“Zoey, are you sure? We don’t have to do this if you aren’t.”

“Max, I want you. All of you.” 

He smiled, releasing her wrist, allowing her to complete her mission. He bent to the bare swell of her breasts, kissing them tenderly, he felt the lace catch on his unshaven jaw. Her hands wandered along his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair once again. He raised his head up to look at her, their eyes meeting as he moved to capture her lips, kissing her deeply and feeling her moan against his mouth. He felt her smile into the kiss, and he found himself smiling in return. As they fell deeper into their display of passion, his only conscious thought was,  _ God, I love her.  _

* * *

  
  
_ Why is my pillow moving? And it’s heated...When did i get an electric pillowcase?  _ Zoey’s thoughts were scattered as she slowly woke to the sun as it’s light started to stream in through her window. As her mind cleared, she realized that her pillow was only moving because it was  **_breathing._ ** Her pillow was  **Max!** Her eyes shot open and she slowly tilted her head up to look at the man beside her. His lips were turned up slightly, as if he was dreaming of something pleasant. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, that she didn’t dare wake him. She continued resting her chin lightly on his chest, watching him with a soft smile on her face.  _ He loves me… _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to LadyLillianRose for her assistance with this chapter and her patience with me :)   
> As i said before, we are moving pretty fast here, so HOLD ON TIGHT!!!!!  
> song in this chapter is MAD WORLD!!! :) you know the one!!!!

Just after the holidays, Joan called Zoey into her office. She entered to find that another person was already there. 

“Zoey, this is Simon. He is our new head of Marketing. Now, I don’t have time to show him around today, so I want him to shadow you so you can show him how the coding team works. I want him to understand the basics of what goes into getting the watch ready for release.” 

Zoey shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Simon. Welcome to the team!” 

“Happy to be here, Zoey.” 

* * *

Simon followed Zoey closely as she left Joan’s office. She introduced him to the team, starting with Leif and Tobin and ending with Max. 

“And last but not least, this is Max. Max, this is Simon. He’s our new head of marketing.”

Max stood and offered his hand, moving around the desk to stand next to Zoey. “Pleasure to meet you, Simon. Welcome to the team. Joan having Zoey show you the process for the watch?”

Simon nodded and smiled. “From what I gather, it’s quite something.”

Max nodded and smiled in return. “Well, come on, let’s show you how it’s done.”

* * *

Max caught himself looking at Zoey far more frequently, ever since she confessed her love to him. It took all his strength to stop himself from taking her in his arms every chance he could throughout their workday. He desperately wanted to kiss her senseless in front of all of their coworkers…. _ NO, Max. Not here...Not now… _

He looked over at her as she showed Simon how their team worked with the code. She glanced up from her computer and smiled at him and he shot her a wink. He wasn’t sure if Simon caught it, but honestly, he didn’t care either way. All he wanted was to hold her, love her, and prove to her just how much she meant to him. But, that would have to wait for later when they were away from the office 

* * *

Simon caught on quickly, Zoey had to admit. He understood their work process fairly quickly and was able to see how related to his own department. As the work-day came to a close and he moved to his office, Zoey heard the gentle strains of a heart-song coming from him. 

_ All around me are familiar faces _

_ Worn-out places, worn-out faces _

_ Bright and early for their daily races _

_ Going nowhere, going nowhere _

_ Their tears are filling up their glasses _

_ No expression, no expression _

_ Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow _

_ No tomorrow, no tomorrow _

He sat at his desk and pulled out a small square of paper.  _ A picture maybe?  _ Zoey watched him sympathetically. 

_ And I find it kind of funny _

_ I find it kind of sad _

_ The dreams in which I'm dying _

_ Are the best I've ever had _

_ I find it hard to tell you _

_ I find it hard to take _

_ When people run in circles _

_ It's a very, very _

_ Mad world, mad world _ _   
  
_

Zoey felt a tear run down her cheek as the song ended. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Max stood before her, wiping the tear away with his thumb, he pulled her close in an embrace. “It’s ok. Let’s get you home and we can talk about it…” 

* * *

Simon looked up from his desk to see Max leading Zoey away, his arm slung over her shoulder and hers around his waist. He smiled, thinking of the woman waiting for him at home. Max and Zoey made a cute couple, no matter how well they thought they were hiding it. He understood that it could be difficult to have a relationship in a place like this, so he was going to keep his mouth shut. He wouldn’t be breaking that news to anyone, ever. He gathered his things, and headed home to Jessica, the woman who swore to be his when he asked her for her hand. 

* * *

Max and Zoey retreated to his apartment for dinner after leaving SPRQPoint that evening. After he put the stir-fry in the wok, he turned back to Zoey, took her in his arms, and slowly ran his thumb along her cheek where he had wiped away the tear at the office. “So, what did you hear, tonight? What did he sing that made you so sad?”

Zoey looked up at Max in a combination of shock and awe. “How did you know that I heard a song?” 

He cupped her cheek. “You get this far off look in your eyes as though you are completely focused on something else. It’s just for a moment, but I know you well enough to look for it.” 

She smiled. “Yes, you do.” 

“What did he sing, Zo?” 

“I think it’s called, ‘Mad World’. He’s really hurting.” 

“That song is pretty rough. He must really be going through something. What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know, but I have to talk to him. I need to help him if i can.” 

He nodded, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on top of it. “If anyone can help him, It’s you.” 

* * *

  
  


Zoey bonded with Simon at the cereal bar the next day over her father’s inability to eat granola. Textures had started to be difficult for him lately, but he was still able to speak to them for now. Simon slowly opened up to her and confessed that his father had killed himself 3 months before. 

Zoey racked her brain, trying to think of anything she could do to help. She remembered the Degenerative Disease Support group that she and Max had attended a couple of weeks ago, just to see how it worked and if it helped them. 

After listening to Simon over the course of several days he mentioned that his fiance had suggested he find someone to talk to about what happened. She gave him the information of a local Survivors of Suicide support group, and he promised that he would look into it. 

* * *

One morning when Zoey woke, she found that Max was no longer next to her. He typically stayed, even if he woke up first, just to be with her. She climbed out of bed, wandering out to the kitchen in her robe. She saw that the apartment door was open, and looked out to see the door across the hall was open as well. A masculine laugh echoed from the other apartment, one which Zoey recognized as belonging to the man who was currently missing from her bed. She tentatively knocked on the door and was invited inside by a distant voice. She reached the dining room to find Max sitting at the table, holding a cup of tea, across from her neighbor, Mo. 

“Hey, babe! I was just getting to know Mo! Did you know that he’s a DJ? Sooooo cool!” Max gushed about her neighbor. 

Zoey just stood there with her mouth open for a moment, shocked at the scene before her. Mo smiled and greeted her, offering her cup of tea. Zoey agreed and sat down beside Max. They spent an hour with Mo, learning all about him and his job. By the end, Zoey had a new respect for her neighbor and she could see that Max was definitely going to be spending time with Mo more often. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "More of You" by Josh Groban. I COMPLETELY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO IT AS YOU READ!!!!!!!!! It just screamed Max to Zoey and i had to use it!!!! :) 
> 
> Thanks to LadyLillianRose for her wonderful help and assistance!!! Always a gem!!!!! :)

February ended and faded into March. Zoey looked back on the last 2 months and smiled to herself as she brushed her teeth. Her time with Max had been amazing, it felt as though they had been together for years, when really they had only been dating for 4 months. Every moment with him was effortless, they knew each other so well and anticipated what the other wanted almost always before it was expressed. She smiled as she thought of the man who had wormed his way into her heart and shown her what it was like to truly love. _I could spend forever with him. I...I want to…_

* * *

It was Saturday and Zoey was spending the day with her family. Max had excused himself from today’s outings, stating that he had to finish some last minute stuff to do for work that he needed to complete before Monday. Maggie and Mitch welcomed the company and Emily and David joined them later in the evening. Mitch mentioned wanting to go for a walk just as Zoey felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket to see a text from Max. 

Max - 7:40pm - How are things going?

Zoey - 7:41pm - It’s going well. Dad is wanting to go for a walk to the park down the street. Think we may all go. Any chance you can get free? 

Max - 7:43pm - Sorry, Love. This section is being ridiculous and Tobin says he needs it by Monday morning in order to complete his part. I’ll swing by your place later? 

Zoey - 7:44pm - Don’t worry, Babe. I’ll see you later, then. <3

Max - 7:44pm - <3

Mitch turned to her, speaking slowly, “Is Max coming?”

Zoey shook her head and sighed. “No, the section he is working on is critical and he is not finished yet. I’ll just see him later tonight.” 

Mitch nodded and gave Zoey a smile. “Sweet of him to check on you, though.” 

Zoey smiled. _He is really thoughtful. I love that._

Mitch shakily grabbed his cane and stood, moving slowly but deliberately to control his footing. The rest of the family followed behind them. The sun had set but the streetlights were just turning on and it was enough to light their path.

They approached the park, they entered and walked towards the Whisper Dome. Zoey smiled, thinking of the memories they had made there in the past. Testing how the sound waves carried through it, and where the best place to speak to someone across the dome was. Zoey heard music start and looked around to see where it was coming from. As they approached the four stairs that led under the roof, a shadow stepped into the dome and thousands of twinkling lights lit the structure. 

Max stood in the center of the circular floor, the columns around him were covered with the warm lights. Zoey’s smile grew wide. _Max looks up to something. What is going on?_ He simply smiled, opened his mouth and began to sing.

_I don't look at you, I stare_

_I can't breathe, you stole my air_

_But I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

_I'm not impressed, I'm amazed_

_I write your name on every page_

_I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

Looking at her family, they were all smiling at the couple, her dad nudged her forward gently. She looked towards Max as he smiled and held out his hand to her. She walked towards him, meeting him halfway up the stairs. She caught a glimpse of a small band on the other side of the pavilion. _This isn’t a heartsong. This is really happening!_ Max led her up the stairs looking into her eyes as he continued singing.

_No I don't like you, I love you_

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I need more of you_

_I need more of you_

_I don't miss you, I crave_

_We're not coincidence, we're fate_

_Still I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

He led her to the middle of the floor, his fingers gently brushing her face as he sang, showing everyone exactly how he felt about her. 

_It's more than a spark, it's reaching fire_

_You're my muse and I'm so inspired_

_I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

_I'm not just free now, I am saved_

_All my defenses have been betrayed_

_I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

He brought her close to him, pulling her into a slow dance, while singing softly in her ear. 

_And I don't like you, I love you_

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I need more of you_

_I need more of you_

He pulled back gazing intensely into her eyes with a smile. She was smiling widely at him and could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away with his thumb as he stroked her cheek and finished his song.. 

_I don't miss you, I crave_

_We're not coincidence, we're fate_

_Still I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

The music slowly faded and they stood there, under the dome basking in the glow of their love. Max swept his thumb across her cheek again to clear a last tear before he spoke. 

“Zoey, we’ve been best friends for 5 years. There was only one problem when I fell in love with you, which was that I couldn’t talk to my best friend about it. There are so many things that I love about you. I love the way you **_want_ ** to tell me things. I love the way your eyes light up when you smile. I love how you trust me. I laugh harder with you and I can truly be myself with you. When something goes wrong, or right, or I hear a funny joke, or I see something bizarre, **_you_ **are the first person I want to talk to about it. That is what I want, forever. You. I want more of you, forever.”

Zoey felt her smile grow, her eyes filling with tears again. Max slowly dropped to one knee in front of her, and pulled a small box from his pocket. 

“Zoey Clarke, will you marry me?” He asked, a smile on his face, his rich brown eyes full of hope and love. 

The tears fell from Zoey’s eyes as she smiled back at the man before her. She nodded as she tried to speak, barely able to murmur the single most important word of her life. “Yes.” 

Max beamed, jumping to his feet, and pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. She heard her family cheer and clap from the base of the steps. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. “I love you, Zoey.” 

“I love you, Max. I love you, so much.” 

He opened the box that he held and pulled out the ring. He took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit. He smiled at it and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. He turned to her family and raised her hand to show them, causing them to erupt in more cheers. She pulled him in for another kiss before leading him down the stairs towards her family. As he took her hand in his and tangled their fingers together, she smiled. Max was her best friend, her boyfriend, and now he was her fiance. There was nothing more she could ask for, she had never been happier. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to LadyLillianRose for being amazing!!! :) glad i could inspire another fic while you edited :)

Zoey had never been more grateful for her high collared shirts. Since her engagement to Max, she felt like they had much more to lose if Joan or her coworkers discovered their relationship. Even more so now that Joan was making everyone on the team interview for the Project Manager position. She lightly touched the delicate chain hanging from her neck feeling along it to hold her engagement ring. Zoey felt horrible that they had to hide it, she wanted to tell the world, but they had discussed it and in order to keep working together, they had to keep it a secret. 

Zoey glanced up from her computer and caught Max looking over at her with a smile on his face. He sent her a sly wink and turned back to his computer. She couldn’t resist watching as his long fingers brushed over his keyboard just as deftly as they stroked the piano keys when he played. She sighed and licked her lips, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. 

She saw a message pop up on her screen from SLACK. 

Maximus_Prime: Quit staring and get to work. ;) 

Zostradamus: I can't help it. It’s just so distracting……

Maximus_Prime: What’s distracting? 

Zoey found herself smirking as she held back a giggle. 

Zostradamus: You know  _ exactly _ what is distracting me…

She heard a cough and glanced up, to see Max slowly cross his legs shifting his own position.

Zostradamus: Problem, MAXIMUS? 

Maximus_Prime: No. Not a problem per se… 

He looked over at her with a slightly pained look, his face was flushed. 

Zostradamus: Wanna get out of here? 

He glanced at her message and met her gaze again, nodding. 

Zostradamus: See you on 5. 

She stood, smoothed out her pants, and moved towards the elevator. A few moments later, Max grabbed his backpack and made his way towards the elevator, rifling through it in front of him as he went.

Twenty minutes later, Max returned to his desk, a pleased smile on his face and looking much more at ease.. Five minutes after he returned, Zoey walked back to her desk, her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed, unable to keep the grin off her face. 

* * *

On the morning of Zoey’s interview with Joan, she met Max at the Golden Gate Grind for their morning coffee.. “Coffee, Black. Keeping it lean for the ladies…” He looked over at the woman beside him sending an obvious wink her way.

She giggled and nodded. “It’s true. It said that on his dating profile…” 

They made their way to the office where Zoey nervously braced herself for her interview. Max helped to calm her with one of his numerous jokes and then gave her a fist bump, nearly spilling his coffee in the process. “Now, I’m nervous…” He mumbled under his breath. 

She took a deep breath and entered Joan’s office. 

* * *

“How did it go?” Leif asked. 

“I don’t think it went very well.” Zoey replied, discouraged. 

“I’m sorry.” Max whispered from between their two desks. 

“It’s okay. I was just hoping to have some more good news to tell my father.” 

He nodded at her and gave her a sad smile. 

She watched as Leif entered Joan’s office, and emerged wearing a slightly discouraged expression. Apparently, his interview didn’t go as well as he had hoped it would, either. Zoey found her hand wandering to the ring hiding under her shirt for the hundredth time that day. She looked back at the man in the desk across from her and saw him smiling again at her.  _ How did I get so lucky? _

* * *

The wedding plans were coming along nicely. Max and Zoey both wanted Mitch to be able to attend and enjoy it, so they decided that it would need to take place fairly soon. Mid-April seemed the perfect time and putting together a small intimate ceremony for just their families was easy enough. 

The couple spent their evenings at the Clarke’s house, putting together the plans. Max had told his family about their plans and they were questioning everything. He eventually had to put his foot down and set them straight. “It’s very simple. If you want to come and be a part of my wedding, then you can. But if you don’t think this should happen and don’t want to support it, then don’t come. It’s happening regardless of what you say.” 

Zoey was proud of how Max had stood up to his family. He knew what he wanted and he didn’t let them dissuade him. It was one of the many things she admired about him. 

Mitch had been declining more steadily. He could still walk small distances, but much more of his time was being spent in a wheelchair. His speech had become more slurred but they could still understand him. Zoey knew that if they didn’t get married soon, her father would not be able to participate. As a father figure to Max, she knew that her soon-to-be husband wanted Mitch to be part of it. She wasn’t concerned about the time frame, she had never been more certain of anything in her life. Max was it. He was her Forever, her always. Waiting to get married, would change none of that, so why wait?

Later that week, Zoey got the promotion at work and Max took her out to celebrate. At dinner, they realized that their marriage, combined with her promotion, would become an issue with HR. They would need to keep it secret, no one could know they were married….EVER. So, they concocted a plan. Zoey talked to Mo and offered to sublet her apartment to him as a massive walk-in closet in exchange for partial rent and allowing her to continue to list it as her address for work. Mo accepted eagerly so Zoey and Max started to slowly move her things into his apartment. 

* * *

Max found her at the cereal bar one day at work. “Zoey, I won the lottery!” 

“What?!”

“Well, not the lottery lottery. The restaurant lottery. I got us into Hand-Picked!”

“The fancy farm to table place that you haven’t been able to stop talking about?”

“Zo, they have an actual cow on the premises…” 

She smiled at him. “I know, Max. I’m just giving you a hard time. It will be awesome.”

“Damn right it will be.” 

“So, is this like a date?” Zoey teased him.

“Is what a date?” Tobin came up behind her. 

Her eyes widened and Max quickly responded. “Uh, no. Not a date...just two friends getting great food. Why are you acting all weird?” 

“Sorry. Just stressed about...well, about everything.” 

Max nodded and took a sip of his glass of water. Tobin looked between the two of them curiously. “You two...are so weird. Why aren’t you together? Just go ahead and do it already…” 

Zoey’s face flushed and Max choked on his water. “Tobin, what do you want?” Zoey sighed.

“Nothing. Just seeing what’s up.” 

“Then get back to work.” She growled through gritted teeth. 

Tobin, seeing the frustration on her face and fury in her eyes, knew better than to poke the bear. He scurried away back to his desk acting as though he had never left it. Max smiled at the angry redhead in front of him, giving her a sly wink before retreating to his own desk. 

Zoey took a deep breath and retrieved her bowl before migrating back to her own workspace. She looked up at Max once again, sitting in his chair, looking at her from the side of his eyes. She couldn’t help but laugh when he stuck the tip of his tongue out at her and crossed his eyes.  _ Dammit. Why does he have to be so adorkable?  _

* * *

Hand-Picked was a singular experience. Zoey had never tasted food like it. Their steak was amazing, the salad was fresh and crisp. And Max was right, their butter was phenomenal. At the end of the dinner, the waitress brought Max a paper bag. 

“What’s in there, babe? 

“Butterscotch pudding, for your dad. Thought he might like some, given that he isn’t allowed to have any of the pie we had.” 

Zoey smiled up at the man she loved more than anything in the whole world. “Max, you are amazing, do you know that?” 

“I try. But, I'm glad you finally noticed.” He replied with a wink and held out his arm. She threaded her arm through his resting her hand in the crook of his elbow as she leaned against his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Max. This was lovely.” 

He gave her a peck on the lips before opening the door to his car. 

When they got to his apartment, she went to shower. When she got out she wrapped herself in a sheer dressing gown and entered the bedroom, Max was already asleep.  _ I didn’t even get to kiss him goodnight....I know how to fix that.  _

She crawled into her side of the bed and knelt on the side of him. She slowly took her hands and placed them on his chest. He woke with a yelp and jumped back from her, lightly bumping his head on the headboard. “Zoey, your hands are freezing!” 

“That’s what you get for falling asleep without wishing me a good night.” She winked at him. 

He raised his eyebrows at her and growled, “A good night? I’ll show you a ‘good night’!” 

He moved forward quickly, capturing her in his arms and pulling her onto the bed, hovering over her. She watched his eyes darken as he looked at her face. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, his tongue asking for entry, which she eagerly granted. His free hand slowly edged its way down her torso, untying her robe as it went. He pulled back with a smirk and then followed his hand with his lips, kissing her belly button along the way. As he reached his desired destination, Zoey tangled one hand in his hair, the other grasping the sheets tightly as she tried to catch her breath.  _ This really is a good night… _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheAuthor44, LadyLillianRose, and ElliHelm for their wonderful support and assistance with this chapter. It was a group effort to incorporate this much fluff and sap....

Bright and early Friday morning, the couple woke to a loud knock on the door of Max’s apartment. Max groaned, climbing out of bed, he pulled on his pajama bottoms and threw on a t-shirt as he slowly made his way towards the door. Another knock sounded as he approached. “I'm coming. I’m coming….” he mumbled under his breath. He turned the lock and opened the door. 

“Mom?” 

“Hey, Max.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked quietly, moving aside so that she could enter.

“We weren’t going to miss your wedding.” 

“We?” 

“Your father is on his way. He had to wrap up some things with work. He will be here this afternoon. And your brothers and sister will be arriving tomorrow.” 

Max nodded, a little shocked. He had hoped that his family would come for the wedding, but he never expected it would actually happen. He smiled slightly at the woman in front of him, and turned when he heard footsteps coming from the direction of the bedroom. Zoey entered the room, dressed in one of his dress shirts and a pair of shorts. 

“Babe, what’s going on?” she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

“Zo, this is my mom. Mom, this is Zoey.” 

Zoey’s eyes widened. _Mom? Wow…. this is….huge…_ She held out her hand to Abigail Richman and Max’s mother looked at her with a familiar raised eyebrow. Instead of taking her hand, she brought the redhead into a hug. 

“Welcome to the family, Zoey.” The older woman said with a smile. 

His father arrived that evening and as expected, Andrew Richman was cold and distant, but he put forth the effort to be there. And that was more than Max had expected from him. 

* * *

“How could you possibly expect this marriage to go well, to last, after only dating for four months and only being engaged for one?! It’s insanity, Max! More than that it’s irresponsible!, That seems to be a strong characteristic of yours…” Andrew Richman ranted when the waiter stepped away. 

Max looked down at the table to his right and saw Zoey’s fist clench around her spoon. _Love, a spoon will get you nowhere. He isn’t soup._ He reached over and placed his right hand over her left and took a deep breath as she moved to stand but was stopped by the voice of her father. 

“You will not speak to him like that.” Mitch said, calmly. Max’s head shot up, looking past his fiance to the man beside her at the head of the table. 

“Excuse me? I am his father.” 

“You may be his father, but you are half the man that he is.” Mitch stated slowly. “Max has been there for my family in every moment, big or small, for the last 5 years, and he is far from irresponsible. He knows what it means to be family, and is an important member of mine. This marriage is 5 years in the making, not 5 months. You would know that if you had put **ANY** effort into being a part of **your** son’s life. I get that you’re _trying_ to be a **father,** but, you obviously know nothing about that. Not in any way that actually matters.” 

Andrew Richman sat in his chair, stunned at the statements thrown at him from Zoey’s father. Abigail stared into her lap, uncomfortably silent, but Mitch wasn’t done. 

“Max and my daughter are going to be married tomorrow. We will be a family. I am already proud to call him my son. I just wish that you felt the same, because your son is exemplary. He’s grown up to become a great man, no thanks to you.” Mitch coughed, clearing his throat. Maggie handed her husband a glass of water and he took a sip before continuing. “If you still can’t support this marriage, then don’t come tomorrow. Otherwise, we will be happy to see you there.”

Mitch stood up shakily and Max jumped to his feet to help steady him. Zoey released her grip on her spoon and stood, helping Maggie to gather their jackets. David came to help his father when Max beckoned him over. Max pulled a couple of bills from his wallet and dropped them on the table. “Enjoy your dinner, and don’t forget to try the tiramisu. It’s delicious.” With that parting shot, he followed his chosen family out the door of the restaurant and into the night. 

Max took in a deep breath of the chilled night air, he looked up at the sky and a smile graced his face. Zoey turned to smile at him from where she was helping her father. She moved back to his side at Mitch’s insistence that he was okay. She slipped her left hand into the crook of his elbow, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to place a kiss on her temple. _He was grateful to call her and her family his own._

* * *

Sunday, April 19, 2020

9:00 AM

Zoey spent the night at her parent’s house...it was old fashioned but she still wanted to follow some wedding traditions. She woke to Mo coming through the door of her bedroom singing a song she didn’t completely recognize but that sounded familiar. Something about beautiful mornings, corn, and elephants, but honestly, it didn’t make much sense to her. Mo ordered her out of bed, shoving her into the shower, stating that she needed clean hair for him to work with. 

When Zoey finished, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Mo tapped on the door, “What is it now?” 

“Honey, you are NOT wearing a towel while I help you. Not when I have a fancy ‘BRIDE’ robe right here.” He cracked the door and held the fluffy white robe through the gap. Zoey chuckled, she took the robe and shrugged into it. When she emerged from the bathroom Mo steered her to the chair in front of her childhood vanity, and began to work on her hair and makeup.

Maggie entered the room, carrying a tray of fruit and juice. “Mo, she looks beautiful.” 

“It’s the canvas, not the paint.” Mo replied, applying the final touches to Zoey’s makeup. “There. I think we are done.” 

Zoey looked into the mirror and saw Mo’s handiwork. The makeup was light and natural, highlighting her bone structure, bringing focus to her eyes and smile. It was perfect. 

“Zoey, you should eat something before you put your dress on.” Her mother suggested. Zoey nodded, the last thing she wanted to do was spill orange juice on her dress. 

Mo excused himself, claiming he had somewhere else to be. He gave Zoey a quick hug, making sure to avoid messing up her makeup and hair. He told her that he would be back in ninety minutes to help her into her dress.

* * *

1:00PM

Mo pulled up to his apartment and went upstairs. Max was pacing the floor of the living room and was flipping through notecards. When he heard Mo enter, he put the cards down and smiled. 

“You ready to sign your life away?” Mo asked, only half joking. 

“She is my life…” Max stated earnestly. 

“That’s love right there. Get over here and let me check your suit, there is a spot that looks like it needs to be re-tailored.” 

Max moved to the work table allowing Mo to mark the suit with a pin. He shrugged out of the jacket and Mo got to work. 

Max continued to nervously flip through his notecards. 

“You afraid you’ll forget your own name?” Mo asked sassily.   
“I just, I don’t want to mess this up…” 

Mo sighed. “Max, honey. At this point, after 5 years of friendship with plenty of ups and downs, do you really think that you could mess any of this up enough to make her change her mind? Cause if you do, you are missing your brain, child.” 

Max smiled sheepishly. “You’re right, I know. I just... I can hardly believe this is happening, Mo. She chose me. ME!” 

“She did, Maximus, and she is yours. You should have seen her face this morning. She couldn’t stop talking about you. She loves you, and no matter how much you cry during these vows, it won’t change her mind.” 

Max’s grin turned confident and his eyes shone with joy. “She talked about me?” 

“MAX, the woman is IN LOVE WITH YOU. OF COURSE SHE DID… now… if you can come over here and try this jacket on, that would be great. You are welcome to keep grinning like a fool if we can just do that!” 

Max moved back towards Mo, his smile firmly in place and notecards forgotten on the coffee table. He knew what he wanted to say, it had been in his heart since the day he decided he wanted to marry Zoey, and today, she would become his. Forever. 

* * *

3:00PM

Mo came back to help Zoey, as he had promised. He helped her with her dress and then went to assist Maggie and Abigail with the flowers. Abigail, Lee, Caroline, Scott and Evelyn had arrived while he had been helping Max. Andrew had yet to make an appearance and Mo wasn’t sure he would after what he had been told of the confrontation last night. _Good riddance. No one needs that kind of negativity in their life._

When Max’s Audi pulled up to the house, Zoey locked herself in her room, trying to keep with the tradition of not seeing the groom before the ceremony. She only had an hour. She could make it until 4 o’clock. 

* * *

Max helped move the carved chuppah into position in the yard where the few chairs they needed were set up. He stopped to look around at the scene before him. He spent a moment readjusting the chairs and stepped back, smiling. It was perfect. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned and saw his father standing there. 

“Max, I uhhh….I owe you an apology.” 

Max raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms lightly across his chest. “Okay?” 

Andrew took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did at dinner. I know I haven’t been the best father, and I haven’t been there for you, and... and I should have been. But, I want to be better. I want to try, if you’ll let me.” 

Max looked at the man in front of him, contemplating his answer. He unfolded his arms and brought the older man in for a hug. “Thanks for coming, Dad.” 

* * *

4:00PM

Max stood in front of the chuppah, waiting. Their families sat in the chairs before him and he smiled, both nervous and excited. Mo’s playlist turned suddenly from soft calming music to a piano rendition of Pachabel’s canon in D. The families rose and Zoey stepped through the back door of the house. She held onto her father’s elbow as he used his cane to steady himself. 

Max felt his smile grow and his eyes well with unshed tears of joy as he watched the love of his life walk towards him with her father by her side. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was pulled back, showing off her shoulders and collarbones that were framed by the lace neckline of the dress. It fit her perfectly and its length, stopping just above her ankles, was very Zoey. _She hates long dresses...It’s perfect…_ **_SHE_ ** _is perfect..._

She turned to kiss her father on his cheek and Mitch took her right hand, placing it in Max’s outstretched left one. His brother, Lee, stood on the other side of the chuppah, and beckoned them under it. Max led her under it, taking both her hands in his. He didn’t hear much of what his brother said, he was too busy watching his fiance. As the time came for the vows, he still couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. He took a deep breath and smiled broadly. 

“Zoey, Five years ago, I chose to be your friend, and then you became my best friend. I would never have imagined back then, that we would be standing here now, but I am so happy that we are. You know me better than I know myself. You’ve seen deeper into my soul than anyone. You’ve seen me at my best and my worst, and still, you manage to love me. I love the ways you make me smile every day. I am not even sure that a lifetime is long enough for me to return all that you have given me. But, I promise to spend every day making you smile too.” Max reached his hand up, lightly stroking the side of her face before taking her hand again and continuing. “I swear to you that I will kill ALL the spiders. I will share my fries with you when you have finished yours and you are still hungry. I will be the big spoon. I will always hold your hand. You will NEVER face a day alone. But most of all, I will love you. Always and Forever.” 

Zoey’s smile never faltered, it only grew. He watched her blue eyes sparkle as he held her hands in his, and then it was her turn. 

“Max.” Zoey began, taking a deep breath as a sudden flash of excited nerves set in. “Loving me is like breathing to you, and I hope you know it goes both ways. Things between us have always been so easy … _effortless_. I can’t believe there was ever a time I wasn’t in love with you.” Happy tears pooled in her eyes as Zoey couldn’t contain her smile. “My dad asked me once if you made me happy, and you do. You make me unbelievably happy. Every. Single. Day. And that’s all I will ever need.” Zoey said, giving Max one of her signature shrugs of certainty. “So today, I’m gonna marry my best friend, and I have absolutely zero doubts in my mind that we are going to live happily ever after.” A happy chuckle escaped her lips, as she saw the same lovesick look on Max’s face. “I love you.” she said in an almost whisper, loving the man before her more with each second.

Lee, smiling at the couple wiped one of his own tears away and cleared his throat. “ Do you have your rings?” The couple responded by nodding and Mo stood to deliver them. Max placed the thin braided rose gold band on her finger, and Zoey placed the tungsten and rose gold band on his, her groom smiling back at her. 

Lee, still beaming, continued. “Alright. You guys are just perfect. By the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

Max released Zoey’s hand to cradle the nape of her neck, pulling her close to him in a pure but passionate kiss. Her hands found their way to his chest and around his back. He released her and rested his forehead against hers for a moment before their families' cheers brought them back to reality. 

A few moments later, Scott ran up with two glasses covered with white cloth, laying them down in front of the couple. He stood up and stepped back in line with the family. “May your bond of love be as difficult to break, as it would be to put back together these pieces of glass. You know the drill, Max.” His younger brother said with a smile. 

Max tightly held Zoey’s hand as she looked at him, a sparkle of delight and certainty in her eye. She nodded at him with a smile and they both stepped forward, raising their feet above the shrouded glass, then brought them down in unison with a resounding crash. The shouts of “Mazel Tov” echoed in his ears and he looked down at his wife. His wife. He pulled her in for another kiss and let himself live in that moment. She was his at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me very happy and motivate me to write more... and update sooner... :) Thanks all!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE/EXPLICIT CONTENT. THE RATING OF THE STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED!!!
> 
> Thanks to LadyLillianRose for her assistance with the smuttier parts of this chapter... My strength is angst, not smut, and not fluff... so this has been a difficult story in general for me to write. Thanks to all of you for your support!!! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!!! Don't forget to review!!!!

Tuesday, April 21, 2020 

They had taken Monday off, Zoey called in sick and Max had requested it off in advance, stating that his family was coming to town. They spent the night at a hotel and most of the day they just enjoyed one another’s company. That night, the families met once more for dinner before parting ways. The Richman’s flew out that morning just as the newlyweds had to report to work.

Max pulled into his parking stall and got out. Zoey fiddled with the ring that sat on the fourth finger of her left hand. The rosy hue of the gold braid made her smile as she remembered why she wore it. Zoey looked down at her hand and back up at Max as he opened her door. He smiled at her, seeing her fingers on her ring, nodded. He took the ring off his left hand and shifted it to his right. She smiled back at him and followed suit, shifting her wedding band to her right hand. Her engagement ring had remained on the chain around her neck. She looked back up at her husband and he winked at her. He held out his hand and helped her out of the car, gently caressing the small of her back as she stood next to him. 

“You ready for this, babe?” he asked softly, looking into her eyes. 

Zoey nodded, a small smile on her face. They walked side by side, letting their fingers brush against each other as they walked into the building. When they arrived at the 4th floor, they reluctantly parted ways. The morning went by fairly well, until Zoey remembered she had a meeting set for the team. She ushered them all over to the stairs. Max went to the top step and sat leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, watching as Zoey pulled out her cards. Zoey looked at her first card and smiled, thinking of what Max had told her about the notecards for his vows. _I, Max Richman…_ Her first card was to remind her to use her old name. Zoey Clarke, and not to use her new one, Zoey Richman. He really was perfect for her. 

She started talking about productivity and journaling when suddenly, she heard music begin. Max, sweet Max, suddenly had a mischievous smirk on his face. It quickly changed to an adoring and heated look, as he opened his mouth and sang. 

_We go together_

_Better than birds of a feather_

_You and me_

_We change the weather_

_Yeah I'm feelin' heat in December_

_When you're 'round me_

Zoey smiled and tried to maintain her focus. She found it very difficult to remain undistracted as her husband stood, unzipping his jacket, and flipped it back as he thrust his hips forward.

_I've been dancin' on top of cars_

_And stumblin' out of bars_

_I follow you through the dark_

_Can't get enough_

He stepped over their coworkers, pushing himself back onto the steps as he slowly teased her. 

_You're the medicine and the pain_

_The tattoo inside my brain_

_And, baby, you know it's obvious_

He stood back up from the step and approached her, putting his face in close to hers as he sang the next words. 

_I'm a sucker for you_

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_

He took hold of her notecards, drawing her away from the stairs as he danced backwards, continuing to tease her and bring her closer to him. 

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

She was finally able to grab ahold of the notecards, she drew him back to the stairs where he spun and sat in a chair, wheeling himself between the desks. 

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_No one knows about you about you, about you about you_

_And you're makin' the typical me break my typical rules_

The dark look in his eyes flooded her veins with lust and she started fanning herself with her notecards, watching his movements with hooded eyes. 

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you_

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you_

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you_

After he jumped backwards up the stairs, he wiggled his hips enticingly at her, before sitting back on the step just as the music stopped. Unfortunately for Zoey, the feeling the song gave her was going nowhere anytime soon. She saw Max look at her, concerned as she fumbled with the cards. 

“I’m sorry. Where was I?"

“I think you were explaining what a journal is for.” Leif responded dryly.

“Right, um, how about you read the section on better work efficiency, and how not to get distracted in the workplace and we’ll reconvene later. Go, Team!!” 

“GO TEAM!” Max called. 

Zoey looked back, catching Max’s eye, she gestured with her head towards the meditation room. He raised a brow at her, starting towards her just as she opened the door to the empty room. She nervously paced the room, feeling the heat linger in her face and her core. The door opened and Max entered slowly. 

“You ok, Zo?” He asked as the door shut behind him. 

She didn’t speak, only pulling him towards her and capturing his lips with her own. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body against his. He turned them around, trapping her body against the door with his. His lips traveled down to her neck, and finding her pulse point, began lightly sucking on it. 

She moaned softly, before quickly shutting her mouth, and pushing him back. “Max, we need to get out of here,” she breathed heavily.

He nodded; his eyes dark with arousal. He walked out of the meditation room first, leaving her to follow soon after, meeting him at the stairs. They quickly made their way to the abandoned fifth floor. The moment she stepped through the door, Max’s lips were on hers and he pushed her against the wall. His hands made their way under her shirt, desperately needing to feel her heated skin. 

Pulling back from her lips, as she mewled in disappointment, he took a steadying breath. "Not that I'm complaining about being jumped by my wife at work.... but what brought this about?"

Zoey felt her body tremble as his fingers continued to dance along her stomach, teasingly brushing against the top of her pants. 

"You...you, sang to me…." She bit her lip and moaned as his fingers skimmed across her hip. "It was so sexy...I nearly took you right there on the desk."

Max grinned wickedly, "We'll save that one for later."

Zoey’s eyes fluttered closed as her breath hitched at the thought of Max fucking her on his desk.

"Oh, we will definitely be revisiting that thought later," she groaned.

Max slid her pants down her legs, placing kisses along her thighs as he went. 

She managed to step out of them, despite how her legs felt like they had turned to jelly, all because of the man currently kneeling at her feet.

Max pressed a kiss to her belly button before sliding his hands around her back, his hands cupping her cheeks. 

Zoey moaned, shifting herself against him desperately. 

"Something you need?" he teased, placing another kiss slightly below the last one. 

"You, I need your mouth," she whimpered. "You've made quite the mess, it's only fair that you clean it up."

Max's eyes darkened with desire as he ran a finger along the center of her panties, they were so wet, he felt himself harden knowing that it was him that had gotten her into this state.

She gasped, pressing against him, whispering his name. "Max…. please…." she begged.

He smirked and slowly began to pull the lacy garment down, savoring the way her body shuddered as his fingers brushed along her skin.

He nudged her knees apart, spreading her before him, his lips trailing up her inner thighs. His fingers ran across her neatly trimmed curls, his mouth following in their wake, pressing kisses against her that had her panting with desire.

He ran his fingers along her slit, almost giving her the relief she so desperately needed. He grinned up at her as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. 

She let out a moan as his tongue ran along her clit, slowly at first, savoring the taste of her. Her hands tangled in his hair, pressing him further against her. He chuckled at her eagerness, the vibration sending a wave a pleasure through her.

He pressed two of his dexterous fingers against her, sheathing them inside her warmth as she let out a shriek of pleasure.

He lapped at her clit as he began to pump his fingers slowly in and out of her.

Zoey lost herself in the sensation of Max's skilled tongue and fingers. 

Max began gently sucking on her clit as he increased his pace, adding a third finger.

Zoey felt her knees begin to buckle. He shifted his shoulders slightly pressing them against her legs, supporting her against the wall. He curled his fingers slightly within her, smirking as he heard her sharp gasp. 

He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers as she neared her peak. “Oh God...” she breathed. “Don’t stop…”

“Cum for me sweetheart,” Max hummed, the vibrations of his voice sending her over the edge with a scream that echoed off the walls.

Max withdrew his fingers, and without breaking eye contact, placed them in his mouth, moaning at the taste of her.

Zoey’s legs finally gave out and she slid to the floor, shaking and attempting to catch her breath.

Max smirked at her, enjoying how thoroughly debauched his wife looked. He adjusted himself, Zoey’s eyes honing in on the prominent bulge in his pants. She stood on wobbly legs and moved to run her fingers along his pants teasingly.

“I see I’m not the only one in a state,” she breathed coyly, tongue running teasingly along her lips.

Max cleared his throat, his eyes fluttering closed as she ran her nails along the outline of his cock. Summoning all his willpower, he reached down and encircled her wrist with his fingers, bringing her hand up to his mouth.

“As much as I would enjoy that,” he placed a kiss on her hand. “The others will start to become suspicious if we are both missing for too long.”

Zoey pouted; she knew he was right. Leave it to Max to be the logical one after giving her an amazing orgasm.

He dropped a kiss to her forehead, “There will be plenty of time for that later. For now, I’ll head back down while you get dressed.”

Zoey nodded, reluctantly pulling away from him to gather her clothes. Max bent down to retrieve her lacy underwear and placed them in his pocket. 

“Max!” Zoey gasped in shock.

He winked at her, and began whistling ‘Sucker,’ as he headed down the stairs.

Zoey shook her head and pulled her pants on, glancing around to make sure there was no evidence of their tête-à-tête, before following her smug husband down the stairs.

* * *

Back at their desks that afternoon, it was business as usual in the bullpen. Max kept sneaking looks at her and she would flush as she watched his fingers on the keyboard. No one seemed at all suspicious of their absence and the only proof that they had been together, was hidden away in Max’s pocket. 

As they wrapped up for the day and got ready to leave, Zoey caught a glimpse of the light purple lace as it started to peek out of his pocket. He looked at her, seeing her eyes widening at the offending object, he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and shot her a wink. 

“You need a ride?” he asked, knowing the answer. 

She nodded with a smile, gathered her bag and turned off her monitors. They said goodbye to the rest of the team and walked casually together to the elevators and out to the car. As she got in the car, she sighed and rested her head back against the headrest. Max started the engine, and looked over at her. 

“You alright, love?”

She turned her head, still resting it against its support, and nodded. “I’m good. Really, really good…” 

Max smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss before pulling out of the parking spot and making their way home. 

Zoey reached over and into his pocket, pulling out the lavender lace panties that he had stolen from her that morning. “You know, since these are in your pocket, then what am I wearing?” she asked in a sultry tone. 

Max swallowed hard and she watched his eyes darken. They arrived at a stop light and he glanced over at her as she held up the garment, her eyebrows raised, a smirk on her lips. He licked his lips slowly, as if he could still taste her on them. She tossed the panties in the back seat of the Audi, discarding them for now. He shifted in the driver's seat, adjusting himself as the light changed to green. She chuckled as he fidgeted uncomfortably the rest of the drive home. She was not surprised when the moment they walked through the door, he had her pinned against the wall again. Now, in the privacy of their apartment, they had all the time in the world. She was determined to show him just how much she loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your support. :)   
> Thanks again to LadyLillianRose and TheAuthor44 for their wonderful help with this chapter and the upcoming ones :) 
> 
> Please review if you can :) It fuels the fire of my creativity.....

Thursday, June 11, 2020 

Max sighed, running his hand through his hair and thumping his hand lightly on his desk. He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye as Zoey looked up from her desk. 

“Everything okay, Max?” 

He turned to look at her, took a deep breath, and nodded. “I just can’t seem to figure this damn glitch out.” 

Zoey nodded, he could see the thoughts spinning in her head, as she zoned out for a moment. She shook her head suddenly, as though to clear it, and then stood up. “Okay everyone, we’ve stalled. Let’s take a break.” 

The team looked up at her in shock but they were grateful, before standing and practically sprinting away from their desks. 

Max stood and moved towards the redhead across from him. “You okay, Zo? You  **_hear_ ** something?” 

She looked up at him with a smile. “How do you always seem to do that?” 

He shrugged, “I just know you.” He came around her desk and leaned against it, facing her. “What did you hear?” He asked softly. 

“Well, it was basically how much they hated their jobs with a long string of profanities...I don’t know the name of the song.” 

“Well, that sounds lovely. Sorry, love.” He said softly. 

She shrugged, “Part of the  **_gift_ ** , I guess.”

“That’s why you called the break, isn’t it?” She nodded in response and he continued, “Then let’s take a walk.” 

Zoey stood and they walked together to the elevator. He pushed the ‘UP’ button and she looked at him questioningly. He smiled and shrugged,“Fresh air?” 

They emerged from the elevator onto the rooftop garden. Zoey took a deep breath and relaxed as she felt a smile growing on her face. 

* * *

Zoey was grateful that Max suggested fresh air. She felt closed in like she couldn’t breathe. Her stomach turned nervously, it had done that a lot lately. The stress of this project was too much. Over the last week, her appetite had been all over the place. One day she was so stressed that she couldn’t stomach anything, the next, she could eat a horse. She just wanted the project to be done. When they stepped out of the elevator into the garden, she took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled.  _ This was exactly what I needed.  _

She looked around and saw that the garden was empty before looking up at her husband beside her. He watched her closely with a guarded smile before looking around at their surroundings and coming to the same realization she had. He felt his smile grow as he took her by the wrist and led her around the back of the walls of the elevator structure. She found her back pressed against the wall as he looked over her form and bent down to kiss her neck.  _ God...This really was what she needed… _

* * *

Friday, June 12, 2020

Zoey did not feel well at all. Her stomach was out to kill her, she couldn’t keep anything down. Max told her he would call in sick but she pointed out that they couldn’t keep missing the same days of work. He had to admit that she was right. He ran out and got her some ginger ale, sprite, and saltines. He called Mo to have him come and stay with her. 

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and looked at her with a look of longing and concern before leaving for work. He regretted leaving her alone even for a moment but he didn’t want to arouse suspicions by being late, and Mo was on his way. 

When Mo arrived, Zoey was sitting up in bed, sipping her ginger ale and was halfway through a sleeve of saltines. 

“Shouldn’t you be going easy on those? From what your very concerned husband said, you tossed your breakfast immediately after you swallowed it.” 

Zoey nodded. “That is true. But, I feel ok now. These crackers are hitting the spot.” 

Mo looked at her with raised brows. “You feel better?” 

“Yeah, I do. I feel fine. Just tired. My stomach has been weird all week.” she shrugged as she shoved another cracker into her mouth. “And my boobs hurt.” 

“Your…… Your boobs hurt?” 

“Yep. Weird.” 

“Zo, that… that’s not weird. Not if...When was your last cycle?”

“Ummmm…. About a week before the wedding.” 

“So, 2 months ago?” 

Zoey’s eyes widened in realization. “Mo, what if…”

“Oh my Sweet Summer Child, YOU ARE.” Mo exclaimed excitedly. 

_ Oh shit...  _

* * *

Mo paced the bedroom and then sat on the bed. “Come on, Zo! How long does it take to pee on a stick?” He bounced slightly on the bed before falling backward onto it. “Also, I need to know what mattress this is. It’s ridiculously comfortable.” 

Zoey stepped out of the bathroom and sat beside her friend. She held the pregnancy test in her hand. “How long did the box say we needed to wait?” 

“Three minutes.” 

Zoey tapped her foot on the ground anxiously, hoping time would disappear and she could look at the test now. She did not want to wait. She had to know. She needed to know. But, if she was pregnant, she had no idea what she would do. Thoughts raced through her head... _ We aren’t ready for this! Max isn’t ready for kids. He always said that when he got married, he would want to wait for kids….Plus, we will have to hide the pregnancy. It will bring too many questions… They’ll find out about the marriage… But I can't hide it forever. Max will have to find another job, or I will...I can’t lose him. If he isn’t ready for this…. What if he...  _ Her thoughts spiraled out of control until Mo patted her back to catch her attention. 

“Zoey, it’s been three minutes.” 

Zoey took a deep breath and held it, looking down at the stick in her hands. Two lines.  _ Fuck.  _

* * *

Zoey sat on the couch, examining the gauze and tape across her elbow. The blood test at the clinic was practically painless, but she would have to wait DAYS for the results. She needed to be sure. She had once been told that the urine pregnancy tests were not reliable enough and she believed it. It didn’t matter that she had peed on 5 sticks and all of them had the same result. She had to be one hundred percent sure before she told Max, this could change everything. 

She heard a key in the lock and ripped the gauze off her arm, wincing at the tape. She quickly tossed it in the garbage under the end table and turned to look at her husband as he walked through the door, his eyes searching. A soft smile curling his lips as he found her. He shut the door behind him, moving quickly to her, taking her gently in his arms, embracing her. He pulled back, resting one hand on her hip while the other cupped her cheek gently. 

“How are you feeling? Your color is better than earlier.” 

Zoey smiled softly at him, nodding. “I feel better. Thanks, babe. How was work?” she turned and pulled him onto the couch. He sat beside her taking her hand in his. 

“It was a...weird day.” 

“Weird? Like clowns or midgets weird?” 

Max chuckled and smiled at her. “Ava Price coming down to the fourth-floor and offering me a job, weird.” 

Zoey’s jaw hit the floor as she stared at the man before her. “Ava Price…offered you a job on the 6th floor? What job?” 

“Project Manager… For the sixth-floor coding team. She wants me to meet her at the office tomorrow to discuss it before I give her an official answer.” 

Zoey smiled at him, thinking hard about what this could mean. “What did you tell her?” 

“I told her that I needed to think about it.” he shrugged. “I like where I am, and I get to be close to you every day. We work well together, we make a great team.” He leaned in, kissing her soundly. “ I don’t care if you get me sick, I want to be close to you.” 

The thoughts swimming through Zoey’s head lit a fuse... She could see it burning but didn’t know where it led. She pulled back from the kiss, tilting her head back as she thought, he moved his lips down her neck, kissing her shoulder. 

“Max, I think you should take the job,” she said. 

She felt his lips still against her. He lifted his head to look at her, a questioning look in his eyes. “What?”

“You should take the job, Max.” 

He sat back and stared at her, a concerned look on his face. “Are you ok, sweetheart?” 

Zoey nodded, “I mean it. You should take Ava up on her offer.”

“Zoey, I just finished telling you that I would rather be close to you, and you tell me to go somewhere else? Where we can’t work together, where I won’t be there to help you?” 

“Max, I want to be near you. I wish I could be with you every moment, but, we can’t hide our marriage forever. This will make things easier when we do eventually tell people.” 

“Zoey, I don’t mind hiding it. What matters is that we are together, together we can do anything.”

Zoey smiled at him sadly. “Max, please take the job,” she pleaded. 

The adoration in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with a look of pain, sorrow and hurt. “Okay. I’ll think about it.” Max stood and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

The raw emotions in his eyes had bored into her soul, but she had to do it. She had to save him from this.  _ He doesn’t want this baby yet. He isn’t ready. And it’s better if it’s not an HR issue when Joan finds out.  _

* * *

Max woke early Saturday and got dressed to meet Ava Price at SPRQ Point. He looked back at his wife who was still in bed, her face worried even in her sleep. What was haunting her? Was it just that she still felt sick but didn’t want to worry him? He shook his head and moved to the kitchen, resting his hands flat on the counter to lean against the island. Zoey knew what he wanted, he wanted to stay on the fourth-floor. It’s comfortable, familiar, and it has Zoey…Zoey, she told him to take the job upstairs, to leave the comfort of the fourth-floor, and take the promotion. He didn’t want to be a manager, he was content where he was. The job had never been about the money or climbing his way up the corporate ladder. It was about the work, and he hadn’t needed more than that, until Zoey. Zoey had changed everything, and now she was changing it again. 

He heard Zoey climb out of bed and run to the bathroom, followed closely by what sounded like retching. He moved to the doorway of the master bathroom. “Zo, you okay?” he asked after the bathroom was silent for a moment.

“I’ll be okay,” she replied, a little breathless. 

“I don’t have to go. I can stay, ” he said in a pleading tone.  _ Let me stay with you. Let me take care of you. Let me help you.  _

“Max, you need to meet Ava. This is a good thing, I promise.” 

“Okay. I’ll be back in an hour or two. Call me if you need anything.” Zoey nodded in agreement. 

He fetched a ginger ale from the fridge and a package of saltines, leaving them on the bedside table before heading to meet Ava. 

He arrived at SPRQPoint and using the keycard Ava had given him he found himself on the sixth floor. Ava greeted him and wasting no time she formally offered him the job.

“I do need some time to think about this, Ava. When do you need me to give you my answer?"

"Tuesday at 5, no earlier or later. I don't approve when people choose to disregard deadlines. I'm not charmed by work that is completed early, and I don't tolerate late work. I want it done well and when I say so. No exceptions.” 

Max swallowed nervously and nodded. “Tuesday at 5, then.” 

“We hope to have you on our team, Max.” 

Max left the office, reeling over the offer. He had never been to the sixth-floor, but it felt both foreign and familiar at the same time. He entered the apartment and made his way to the bedroom. He found Zoey back in bed, her arms curled tightly around his pillow with her face buried in it. He looked at the bedside table and saw that the saltines were half-eaten and the ginger ale was mostly gone. He only hoped she had been able to keep it down. 

He reached out his hand and brushed her red hair back from her weary face. He wished he could take this from her, he wanted to help her, but she wouldn’t let him. She insisted on pushing him away.  _ Why? Does she regret this? Does she regret marrying me? That has to be it. She changed her mind. She doesn’t want this, not anymore.  _ A tear fell unbidden from his eyes and he quickly brushed it away. He shoved the thought aside, locking it away where it would be unable to hurt him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 SEEMS TO BE ZOEY'S UNLUCKY NUMBER..... 
> 
> Thanks to LadyLillianRose for her patience in editing this ridiculously long chapter.... like i said, ITS LONG... YAY!!!!??
> 
> Thanks to TheAuthor44 for her assistance with song choices. It was soooooo difficult to find the perfect song for the major glitch.... 
> 
> Reviews fuel my resolve to write and my creativity.... so please review!!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7LxRXJiuV0 - Three Hearts - Alex Clare  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cduh1JtKBew - Come on Get Higher - cover by Chlara

  
  


Throughout the weekend Zoey and Max’s relationship stayed strained. Zoey was sick both days and while Max did what he could to help her, he still kept his distance emotionally, and physically. When he did touch her, the pain it caused his heart was too much to bear. What had changed? Why had Zoey suddenly pulled back from him? Max held her hair for her and rubbed her back on Sunday afternoon as she made her fourth trip to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. His heart ached and he wished he could do more to help her.  _ Even if I tried, she probably wouldn't let me. ‘Take the job, Max.’ Why doesn’t she want to work with me anymore?  _

Monday morning came, and Zoey was still sick. He called and asked Mo to come stay with her again. He got her more Sprite and saltines and headed into work. He thought that maybe some time away from her, being at work without her may give him some clarity, it didn’t though. He longed to see her at the desk across from him when he looked up from his own workstation, to hear her laugh at Tobin and Leifs antics. He missed hearing the little groan she made when she stood and stretched after sitting for a long period of time. He just wanted her.  _ But, does she even want me anymore?  _ She kept pushing him away. He came home from work and found her back in bed. She still looked pale and it didn’t appear that she had eaten many of the saltines. 

He changed out of his work clothes, putting on sweats and a t-shirt before climbing into bed beside her. He heard her whimper as he lay down, looking over at her he saw her holding her stomach. He reached out, pulling her close and cradling her to him. He stroked her head tenderly and ran his hand down her back. “I’m here, Zoey,” he said softly. She curled into him, gripping his t-shirt tightly in her hand. “I’m here,” he whispered soothingly.  _ For as long as you’ll let me… _

* * *

Tuesday morning, Zoey woke early and found that she was finally feeling more like herself. Her nausea seemed to have abated, and she slowly ate a saltine just to make sure that she wasn’t imagining things. She glanced over at the man in bed beside her and smiled. He had held her until she fell asleep, and she was grateful for it. She had missed him. He started to stir and he sat up, looking over at her. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked his voice gravelly from sleep. 

“Better,” she replied, giving him a small smile. “I think I may even be able to go to work today.” 

He smiled back, but his eyes remained guarded. “Good. I’m glad.” He got up from the bed and began to get ready for their day. 

Zoey sat on the bed as she watched him move about the room for a moment, before getting up to get ready herself. 

Their ride to work was quiet as she tried to occupy her thoughts. She still didn’t have the results of the blood work. Maybe the pregnancy tests she took were defective after all. She felt fine today, she wasn’t nauseous, she didn’t feel the need to throw up every time she smelled something bad. Maybe she had just caught a terrible stomach bug. She was pulled from her thoughts by Max saying her name, trying to get her attention as they sat parked outside the office. She shook her head clearing her thoughts as she walked inside with her abnormally quiet husband. She missed the banter, the longing looks, and his kisses. He hadn’t even tried to kiss her since she told him to take the job. She knew she would have to tell him the reason she had urged him to take the promotion, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She too was afraid to. 

She sat at her desk for part of the morning, looking over at Max from time to time only to find that his eyes were glued to his screen. He never looked up at her even once, and her heart ached. She decided she needed to get some tea, she asked Max if he wanted anything from the cafe. He requested his usual and she quickly departed for the Golden Gate Grind. 

She got her tea and his black coffee and had just entered the lobby of SPRQ Point when her phone rang. She answered, setting the coffee down on a nearby step. It was the clinic calling with her test results. When she hung up, her brain was muddled and foggy. She felt something inside her crack. Her emotions came pouring out from behind the levee where she normally kept them contained. She heard music, opened her mouth, and started singing.

* * *

  
  


Max walked out of Joan’s office, moving towards the elevator, stopping at the reception desk to set his tablet down so he could tie his shoe. Joan had called him in to discuss Ava’s offer. He told her that he didn’t have an answer yet but needed to tell Ava at the end of the day. To say that Joan and Ava did not like one another was putting it mildly, their rivalry was legendary. However, Joan understood that the promotion was a big opportunity for Max, and though she loathed the idea of losing him to Ava, she encouraged him to make the choice that was right for him. He appreciated the sentiment and her acknowledgment that he was a valuable member of the team. It was more than Zoey had given him at any rate. He reached to grab his tablet off the desk when he heard the elevator open, followed by a familiar voice singing. He turned around, to find Zoey singing and dancing wildly, with no audible music, in front of the elevators. 

_ Well, I think you're crazy _

_ I think you're crazy _

_ I think you're crazy _

_ Just like me _

_ Maybe I'm crazy _

Max watched his wife singing and dancing for a moment before she suddenly stopped. He leaned against the counter, “Zoey, you alright?” he asked with a small smile on his face. “Somebody making you...crazy?” 

Zoey froze, quickly straightening her clothes and her hair as she slowly moved towards him. “Ummmm, was I just singing out loud?”

“Ummmmm, yeah.” 

“Oh. Alone or with dancers?” She asked, her eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. 

“Alone. I...I don't see any dancers.”

“That’s really weird. I thought...I thought there were dancers.” Her body tensed further and she looked at Max intently. “Do you think something’s weird with my powers?” 

“Well, I’m no expert but it seems like they’re making you crazy as fuck!” 

Zoey took off walking at lightning speed back towards the bullpen and the stairs beside it. “Am I going crazy? I feel like I am. I mean, I don't know what crazy feels like, but I feel like this is it.”

“Okay, before you totally freak out, just remember a lot of people sing out loud: small children, waiters on your birthday, me every time I hear that song ‘Africa’ on the radio.” He followed her erratic movements and sat beside her on the bench when she finally sat down. 

“I didn’t even realize I was doing it.” She stood, Max raised his hands in frustration, standing again to follow her. “I thought it was happening in my mind, but apparently I was for real singing and dancing throughout the ENTIRE LOBBY of this building! Crap, I left your coffee in the lobby. I’m sorry, Max.”

Max stopped short as Zoey turned around and faced him under the stairs. “Zoey, that’s bad. Okay so look, normally your powers let you hear other people’s songs. But now, it sounds like it's the opposite, which is very confusing.”

“It is very confusing.”

“What song were you singing again?” 

“‘CRAZY’, which makes sense because apparently that is what today is turning out to be.” 

“Why is today crazy?” 

Zoey looked at him with raised brows. “How is it not going to be crazy with me singing my feelings out loud?” 

“Fair enough. Don’t worry about the coffee, Zo.” He grasped her shoulders lightly, feeling her tense beneath his touch. “We’re gonna figure this out, okay? I promise!” 

Zoey smiled nervously, “Okay.”

Max stepped back, letting go of his wife. “Back to the bullpen?” 

She nodded in response and headed to her desk, with Max trailing behind her. All he wanted to do was hold her close and never let her go. The way she had stiffened when he touched her made his heartache. She didn’t want that from him, not anymore, and certainly not in the open at work. His hands clenched into fists as he reminded himself to relax. He moved to his desk and tried to focus on his work again. 

* * *

Zoey sat at her desk, trying to keep her thoughts clear, determined to focus on the code in front of her. Max came by on his way to lunch and asked if she wanted him to bring her anything. She shook her head in response remaining focused on her screen, afraid that if she looked at him she would spill out everything in her heart.She’d reveal the secret she was keeping from him, the secret that she wasn’t sure their relationship could survive. She watched him leave from the corner of her eye and sighed. He hadn’t looked over at her all day, and the only time he had touched her was when he grasped her shoulders and she had frozen. All weekend, she ached for him to touch her, to love her and he had refused to even look her way.  _ What have I done? What do I do? How do I fix this? He may not want this baby, but….but I do. I can’t live without Max, but he won't even look at me.  _

She felt her lungs start to close and couldn’t catch her breath. Tears poured down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop the sobs that escaped her. She heard a voice beside her and felt a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She tried to stop the tears, but nothing helped, she couldn’t stop.  _ Max doesn’t love me anymore. I should have just told him the truth. I should never have told him to take the job, and now...now I can’t take it back. It’s too late. I’m losing him.  _

She sat at her desk, tears streaming from her eyes, unable to breathe. She longed for relief from the heartbreak she felt, an end to the panic, and a way to escape from the terror of telling Max the truth. 

* * *

Max sighed as he waited for his sandwich in the bistro on the first floor. Zoey was still so distant and he couldn’t take it. What had he done to change her mind? Why did she pull back so suddenly? 

Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard his name being called from behind him, he turned and saw Leif walking quickly towards him. “What do you want, Leif? I’m at lunch.” he sighed. 

Leif looked around and said quietly, “Zoey’s crying.” 

Max blinked at the man in front of him. “What am I supposed to do about it?”

“She started crying and can’t seem to stop. She’s having some sort of panic attack and it seems to just be getting worse. She needs you, man.” 

Max felt a twinge in his heart.  _ Zoey.  _ He nodded at his coworker and walked away from the bistro. He heard his name called from the counter but he ignored it, quickly moving to the elevator and heading back upstairs. He took in a deep breath as he walked into the bullpen, the scene before him made the pain in his heart grow. Zoey sat on the floor under one of the windows, surrounded by their fellow coders and Joan. Tears continued to escape her eyes and trail down her cheeks. Her breathing was shallow and fast, she held a paper bag to her mouth, breathing in and out of it. Max slowly edged his way towards her and crouched in front of her. Her eyes stared at her feet, her knees bent in front of her. He put his hands on her knees and rubbed them lightly. 

“Zo, look at me,” he said quietly with no response. “Zoey, look at me,” he repeated, a little louder and more firmly. Her eyes lifted from her feet and the moment they met his, her tears redoubled in strength and her sobs grew louder.  _ Shit. Who’d have thought that I would just make this worse?  _

He moved to her side, wrapping his arms around her, slowly running his hands down her back and her arms. He stroked her hair, whispering to her, “Zoey, it’s okay. Zo, I’m here. You’ve gotta talk to me, love.” His eyes widened at the endearment that had just slipped out. Her breathing slowed and she looked up at him, the tears suddenly stopping. He watched her closely as she slowly stood and moved towards the center of the bullpen. He followed closely and she spun around to face him. When she opened her mouth, instead of speaking, she sang. 

_ Was a grey autumn day, I was underpaid _

_ Making minimum wage _

_ Now I got some money, honey _

_ You're a lucky charm that came my way _

At the last line, she pointed at Max with a wide smile on her face. 

_ Gonna work, gonna save _

_ Gonna sell it all up for you and me _

_ Need to build a home _

_ Gotta make a house, for just we three _

Max watched her with shock on his face. She was singing again. Could she stop? Everyone would know…. his thought stopped short as the next words came. 

_ One heart, soon became two _

_ Now there's three hearts beating _

_ Under my roof _

_ One heart, soon became two _

_ Now there's three hearts beating _

_ Under my roof _

As he watched Zoey dance around the bullpen, she continued to sing and smile at him. She touched his shoulder when she said that their hearts became two, but three hearts? He could feel the wheels in his head spinning but nothing clicked until she repeated the second part of the chorus. One heart was Zoey. Two hearts included him.  **_Three hearts…… She couldn’t be…_ **

_ When I saw your face, with such grace _

_ Hope my kids will look the same _

_ I never had no one _

_ Now I got you and another on the way! _

_ Guess a traveling heart, chasing cars _

_ Boy, we've come so far _

Her hands wandered to her lower abdomen as she sang this verse, looking right into his eyes as he stared at her. 

_ One heart, soon became two _

_ Now there's three hearts beating _

_ Under my roof _

_ One heart, soon became two _

_ Now there's three hearts beating _

_ Under my roof _

_ Under my roof. _

During the last chorus, Zoey had danced her way over to him and put her hands on his chest, singing directly to him. When she stopped, she stared at him, terror filling her eyes knowing what she had just revealed in front of all of their colleagues. One tear escaped from Max’s eye, he watched her gaze follow it down his cheek, and as it fell, she pulled back from him abruptly and ran. He stood there for a moment, still reeling from the news he had just been told.  _ Three hearts… She is… Oh my god.  _

* * *

Zoey ran, she couldn’t believe what had just happened. She had just blurted out their secret to the entire department, and she had told Max the truth about why she had been sick all weekend. The call from the clinic had confirmed it, she was pregnant and now, her husband knew too. 

She ran down the hall and entered the meditation room. She glanced around, luckily it was empty. She sat in the far corner, facing away from the door as she sobbed into her hands. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, but she soon felt a hand gently caress her lower back. She slowly turned and saw her husband, looking at her, his eyes full of love, worry, and pain. She turned fully to face him and he pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms. She sighed into his embrace, just letting herself sob. 

She pulled back and looked at him, her hands wandering to her abdomen. “I’m so sorry, Max.” 

He looked at her questioningly. “Zoey, there is a lot that has happened over the last 4 days. First, you push me away, then you sing to the entire bullpen, announcing our relationship and... and that you are...are pregnant, and then you ran. You ran from  **me.** Zoey, you’ll have to be a bit more specific about what exactly you are sorry for?” 

“I’m sorry for all of it. I’m sorry for everything, Max. I never should have pushed you away. I just... I was sick on Friday so Mo had me take some pregnancy tests. I didn’t believe them when they were positive so I went and got a blood test because I needed to be sure because I knew that you di-” 

“Wait, Friday? You’ve known you might be pregnant since  **Friday?!** And you didn’t tell me?” His tone was filled with hurt and frustration, as Zoey continued to explain.

“Max, you told me a long time ago that when you got married, you wanted to wait to have kids. This...This is too soon. I know it is. You didn’t want kids this early. I just, I didn’t want to-”

“Didn’t want to what, Zo? Didn’t want to tell me the truth? Didn’t want to tell me that I was going to be a father? To tell me something that would make me the happiest man in the world? Zoey, all I have ever wanted is a future with you. This is it! You are making our future inside you  **right now** , and you didn’t want to tell me. Instead, you pushed me away. You told me to take the promotion.” 

“I knew that I wouldn’t be able to hide this forever., I figured that it would be better this way before one or both of us lost our jobs. I didn’t know how to tell you about the baby, because I was afraid that it would be too much for you.” 

Max’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “You thought I would leave you?” Zoey nodded, unable to meet his eyes. “Zoey, look at me. I would  **never** leave you.  **NEVER.** Not if my own life depended on it. Okay, maybe if  **your** life depended on me leaving you. I would leave you then.” He heard Zoey chuckle as she smiled softly at him. “Zo, you are  **EVERYTHING** to me. I can't believe you didn’t trust me enough to tell me why you wanted me to take the promotion. That you ran from me? Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me that we are going to be parents?” 

He took a deep breath and looked at her. She was silent, listening to him and taking it all in. “I love you, Zo. But, it’s going to take some time until I can trust  **you** completely again,” he said. He shrugged and took a step back from her. 

She nodded, another tear fell from her eyes. “I miss you, Max.” 

“Yeah well, I miss you too, Zo.” 

She reached out to touch him, but he flinched and looked away, causing her heart to ache. She pulled her hand back from him as she felt her emotions bubbling up again. She couldn’t stop herself, for the third time that day, she opened her mouth and sang.

_ I miss the sound of your voice _

Max looked back at her in surprise as she started singing again.

_ And I miss the rush of your skin _

_ And I miss the still of the silence _

_ As you breathe out and I breathe in _

_ If I could walk on water _

_ If I could tell you what's next _

_ I'd make you believe _

_ I'd make you forget _

She walked away from him, moving to lean against the wall as she continued to sing to him. 

_ So come on, get higher, loosen my lips _

_ Faith and desire and the swing of your hips _

_ Just pull me down hard _

_ And drown me in love _

_ So come on, get higher, loosen my lips _

_ Faith and desire and the swing of your hips _

_ Just pull me down hard _

_ And drown me in love _

He took a hesitant step towards her but stopped, shaking his head and turning away from her. She walked towards him, gently running her hand across the back of his shoulders and moving in front of him, singing softly in his ear. 

_ I miss the sound of your voice _

_ Loudest thing in my head _

_ And I ache to remember _

_ All the violent, sweet _

_ Perfect words that you said _

He turned his head towards her as she gently kissed his neck before continuing. 

_ I miss the pull of your heart _

_ I taste the sparks on your tongue _

_ I see angels and devils _

_ And God, when you come on _

_ Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on _

She spun so her back was towards him, gently pressing her body against him as she sang. His hands wandered down to her hips, gripping her gently, his head bending to kiss her neck. 

_ So come on, get higher, loosen my lips _

_ Faith and desire and the swing of your hips _

_ Just pull me down hard _

_ And drown me in love _

_ So come on, get higher, loosen my lips _

_ Faith and desire and the swing of your hips _

_ Just pull me down hard _

_ And drown me in love _

_ So come on, get higher _

She turned back around, gently stroking his cheek. A tear fell from her eyes, his thumb reaching out to gently wipe it away. 

_ So come on and get higher _

_ 'Cause everything works, love _

_ Everything works in your arms _

Her song ended as she stood there in his arms, his hand cupping her cheek. He smiled gently at her, “You just sang me another song.” He ran his hand along her face and down to her hips, holding her tightly against him. 

She nodded, “I remember it.” 

“Zoey, promise me that you will tell me the truth. I need that from you. I need to know that you trust me, that you know that I am not going anywhere. You mean the world to me, Zoey, and I want-” 

He was interrupted by the door to the meditation room opening. The couple looked over, their arms still wrapped around each other, to find Joan standing there. She had a look of fury on her face. “My office. NOW!” She demanded, turning and walking away, not even waiting for a response. 

Zoey looked up to Max. “Max, I promise. I promise I will always tell you the truth, from now on. I’m sorry, about all of this.”

He looked down at her, a small smile on his face, joy in his eyes. “I’m not.” He softly caressed her cheek. “Whatever happens, this has all been totally worth it.” He bent down to place a quick kiss on her lips and then let go. Grabbing her by the hand, he led her out of the meditation room and towards Joan’s office. 

* * *

When Joan had walked into the meditation room, she hadn’t known what she would find, but based on the display in the bullpen, she knew something big had happened between Max and Zoey. She stared out the door of her office and saw them holding hands, as they made their way to her office.. She sighed, if they had been more discreet she could have let this slide, but now given Zoey’s impromptu concert, the whole office was soon to be buzzing with the news. They entered her office and stood next to each other in front of her desk, smiles wide on their faces. She took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Why are you smiling? This is not a happy day where people smile like your birthday or your wedding day. Not my wedding day, but most people's!"

Max immediately tried to explain, but she silenced him with a glare.

"I thought I could trust you two! I thought that your friendship would not interfere with Zoey becoming team leader. But now I find out that it's not your friendship that's an issue but rather that the two of you are secretly dating?! Do you have any idea how bad this looks? Can you imagine what would happen to all of us if Danny Michael Davis found out? No, you can't, because I can't even imagine it!"

"Umm...actually Joan we aren't dating…" Zoey began.

Joan raised her eyebrows incredulously, "Really? You expect me to believe you after your little show in the bullpen, and then finding you two wrapped around each other in the meditation room?"

"What Zoey is trying to say is that we aren't dating, because we're actually married," Max replied, squeezing Zoey's hand and smiling at her.

Joan took a deep breath in and began massaging her temples in hopes of staving off the stress headache she could feel beginning. She spoke very quietly, "You mean to tell me that you two got married and not only neglected to tell me but have yet to inform HR of your new status?"

"Yeeees?" Zoey drew out questioningly, fearful of how quiet Joan had become.

Joan stood and stared out her window, calmly attempting to count to ten. She was happy for Zoey and Max, truly she was, but as their boss, they had just given her a huge potential HR problem.

She turned around to face them. "Okay here's what is going to happen. Max, you will be moving upstairs to join Ava's team." Max started to protest, but Joan continued, speaking over him. "I don't like this any more than you do, but you two have given me no other choice." Max nodded in agreement, he and Zoey had known there would be risks to hiding their relationship. 

"Next, the two of you will immediately report to HR to inform them of your new married status. I don't care what excuse you give them for not informing them sooner, but you will take care of this. Before you leave the office today. Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded in agreement. Joan sighed, "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but is there anything else you two need to tell me before you leave my office?"

Zoey and Max looked at each other nervously. Zoey took a breath and smiled, "Ummm...yes actually there's something we just confirmed today. "

Joan made a 'get on with it' motion with her hand.

"We're going to have a baby!" Max told her, unable to keep the excitement from his voice.

Joan sat there, blinking at the two of them in silence. The couple shifted uneasily as the silence grew.

She shook her head as though pulling herself out of a daze. "I'm sorry, you're what?"

Zoey smiled, "I'm pregnant. In about seven months there will be a new member of the best programming team ever!"

Joan took a calming breath, "As your friend, I'm happy for you both….but as your boss, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, get the hell out of my office. March your butts down to HR, inform them of your marriage, and your impending parenthood." She quickly filled out the transfer request papers that Ava had sent to her. "Max, give them this form first. It states that you are transferring to Ava's team effective immediately. From this moment on, you two will keep everything above board, is that understood?"

The couple nodded and moved to leave the office. 

"Zoey?" Joan called. Zoey nodded to Max that it was okay and turned to face their boss.

Joan walked out from behind her desk and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "Congratulations to you both. I really am happy for you two."

Zoey felt tears forming as she hugged her back.

Joan pulled back, "But if you two ever make me raise my voice like a mom in Target yelling at her kids…"

Zoey laughed, "We'll do our best to stay out of trouble."

Joan rolled her eyes, "Now go! I don't want to see either of you again until I get a call from HR informing me  _ of this new relationship status _ , of which I had absolutely no prior knowledge."

Zoey cheekily saluted her and grabbed Max's hand, dragging him to the elevators.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LadyLillianRose for being an awesome Beta!! Thanks to TheAuthor44 for the lovely smut!!!
> 
> Guys.... this is the penultimate chapter of Secrets... Thank you for all your support!!!
> 
> The heartsong in this chapter is Wedding Dress by Matt Nathanson
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS EXPLICIT CONTENT!!!!

After spending an hour in HR, and half an hour talking to Ava, at 5:25 pm, the newly revealed couple headed home to separate their newfound freedom. Dinner and movie night was just what they needed. Zoey curled up against Max, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, draping a blanket over her. She fell asleep across his chest almost immediately and he smiled down at her.  _ She is so beautiful, and she is all mine. She’s having my baby, we’re having a baby!!!  _

When the movie finished, Max carefully lifted Zoey from the couch and carried her to the bedroom, her petite form light in his arms. He lay her in bed and went to brush his teeth. When he came back, she was groggily sitting on the edge of the bed, fighting with her jeans. 

He chuckled as he moved to her side. “Zo babe, let me help you.” He gently helped her pull her jeans off and threw them in the laundry basket. 

She looked up at him with a confused expression. “How...How? 

“I carried you, babe. You aren’t very heavy… I’ve done it before, remember?” 

Her eyes lit up with recognition, “Yeah, I do.” 

“I was going to come back and help you with your jeans if you hadn’t woken up, but you did. I know how much you hate to sleep in them.” 

“Yes. We established that the first time you ever spent the night,” she smirked. 

“Hey, I was just being a gentleman and a friend. It was movie night and your old couch was ridiculously uncomfortable. I figured I would take the couch and I put you in bed.” 

“You left my jeans on.”

“Because we were friends, I didn’t want to wake you and I knew it wasn’t polite to strip you while you were unconscious.” 

“No problem with it now, though?” She smiled teasingly at him.

“None at all, Mrs. Richman, ” He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. She returned it hungrily but then let out a monster of a yawn. 

He chuckled at her. “Zo, if we start now, I guarantee you won’t finish.” 

She nodded wearily. “I know,” she groaned as she turned back into bed. 

He climbed into bed beside her and tucked her under his arm while she rested her head on his chest. He relished this closeness. He had missed her, and he knew that she had missed him, too. Never again. 

* * *

Zoey was starting to fall asleep when she heard the soft music of a heart song coming from the man beside her. She lay there, listening to him as he sang to her quietly. 

_ So we lie here in the dark _

_ All the wrong things on fire _

_ In sickness and in health _

_ To be with you, just to be with you _

_ In your wedding dress _

_ To have and to hold _

_ Even at my best _

_ I wanna let go _

_ And you hold me in your arms _

_ And all that I can see _

_ Is my future in your hands _

_ And all that I can feel _

_ Is how long ever after is _

_ It's all that I can do _

_ To be with you, just to be with you _

_ Thought I lost you _

_ Thought I lost you, I gave you away _

_ Thought I lost you _

_ Been jealous of the moon  _

_ For how it moves the waves _

_ In your wedding dress _

_ To have and to hold _

_ Even at my best _

_ To be with you, just to be with you _

As the music faded away she felt him lift his head and plant a kiss on her cheek. “I love you, Zoey, ” he whispered. 

“I love you, Max,” she whispered back in the dark. 

* * *

  
  


When they pulled into the parking lot at SPRQ Point the following day, Zoey went to move her wedding band to her right hand out of habit and stopped herself.  _ We don’t need to hide it anymore…  _ She grinned over at Max as he parked the car. 

“What is it?” he asked. “Do I have egg on my face?” he ran his hand over his stubbly chin. 

She shook her head and moved to get out of the car. “Hey now, that’s still my job,” he chided, getting out of the car and taking her hand as he opened the door. He went to move his ring and she cleared her throat. He looked at her, fingers grasping the tungsten and rose gold circle. 

“We don’t need to hide anymore, Max.” She smiled. He looked down at his hand and grinned. 

“This is what you were grinning about, isn’t it?” 

She nodded, “We get to show the world.” She pulled the chain out from under her shirt and slipped her engagement ring off of it. She placed it onto her ring finger, settling the diamond above her wedding band before reaching out and taking his hand. 

He beamed down at her and pressed a kiss to her lips before the two of them walked through the doors of the lobby together and made their way to the fourth floor. 

They entered the bullpen, still holding hands. Zoey put her bag down, while Max moved over to his desk to gather his belongings. Tobin looked up from his desk with a questioning look on his face. 

“Uh, Sir Max-a-lot, What are you doing?” he asked and Leif turned around to investigate. 

Max looked up at him with a smile, “I’m moving up to the sixth floor.” 

“WHAT?!” Tobin and Leif exclaimed. 

Tobin continued, “Is this because of the singing yesterday? Because we don’t care if you guys are dating...other than for the betting pool.” 

“Betting pool?” Zoey asked with raised brows. 

Max shook his head, “Well, you all lose… because I’m sure the pool had timelines for dating and when that would be revealed… You’re too late for that part, by several months.” He raised his left hand with a smile, wiggling his ring finger. “We aren’t dating. We’re married.” 

Tobin looked like he would fall over while Leif turned around and leaned on his desk in shock.

“You’re...you’re married?!” Tobin practically shouted. 

Max smirked, nodding. Zoey moved over to him and rested her left hand on his chest, not-so-subtly flashing her diamond ring and band for the team to finally see. He smiled at her brightly before pulling back and grabbing the box. She put the last item in the box, the potted plant that he had somehow kept alive for the last 4 years. He leaned over and kissed her, short and sweet before turning and heading to the elevator. She sighed as she watched him go.  _ His ass looks so good in those jeans…  _ Her hand found its way to the hollow of her throat as she felt her skin flush. She shook her head and turned back to her team to see them watching her closely. 

“Okay, okay. Enough of that. Back to work.” She smiled and waved them off. 

* * *

Zoey’s day went by incredibly slowly. Max sent her a couple of messages over the work server to check in and let her know that the team upstairs was going out to lunch to celebrate his new position. So by 6 PM, she couldn’t take it anymore, she missed him terribly. She sent him a message and Max came down to escort her upstairs to show her his new workspace. 

She found the sixth floor was eerily like the fourth, though somewhat darker in it’s lighting and decor. She saw Max’s desk was set up just like his desk had been downstairs, it was...familiar. She looked around, noticing that everyone had already left for the day, they were alone. She smiled, touching the leaves of his plant before leaning against his desk and pulling him to her by the lapels of his blazer.

“I missed you sitting across from me today,” she sighed.

“I missed you, too. But honestly, it was a pretty good day, missing you was the only bad part.” He caressed her cheek before moving his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her close for a passionate kiss. “Careful or someone might think you like me.” 

“Oh yeah, we have quite the audience,” Zoey joked before returning to the kiss. “I don’t know if it's the hormones or just your new position of power, but right now, I am incredibly turned on by my husband.” 

“Really? Just how turned on are you?”

“So turned on …” Zoey said as she moved her lips to nibble on his ear. “That I wouldn't mind being taken right here … right now …” she whispered in his ear. The way Max’s hairs stood up on the back of his neck told Zoey her words had the desired reaction.

“Zoey…” his voice deepened with desire but a hint of hesitation. 

“Let’s live dangerously … while we still can.” Once she looked into Max’s eyes, lovingly stroking his face, he didn't require much more convincing. 

Max sat down in his chair, immediately pulling Zoey to straddle him. They resumed their make-out session as Zoey slowly popped open the buttons of Max’s shirt, one at a time. She ran her hands up and down his muscular chest, reveling in the feeling. Max slipped his fingers under the hem of her top, tracing random patterns along her skin before moving the fabric up. Zoey pulled back so Max could remove it, revealing her bra and her soon-to-be baby bump. After that his lips assaulted her neck, finding that sweet spot that always made her eyes roll back. She didn't even register Max lifting her up effortlessly and seating her on top of his desk. His desktop monitor hadn’t been installed yet, so Zoey felt no guilt in shoving everything aside. The intensity of Max’s gaze made the heat pooling between her legs even more unbearable. She watched with heavy-lidded eyes as he knelt down. At eye level with the part of her that wanted him most, Max teasingly pulled down her pants and placed a soft kiss on her pelvic bone before removing her underwear. Everyone was out of the office, they had all the time in the world. 

Zoey leaned back on her arms as Max placed light kisses up her thigh. When he finally settled himself between her legs, his tongue darted out and flicked her clit, eliciting a moan from her lips. Zoey was already dripping wet, which prompted Max to lick her folds as though he desperately needed every single drop. Finally, his tongue found her entrance, and Max teasingly pushed it in and out. Zoey fought the urge to clamp his head between her knees, opting instead to run her fingers through his hair. She grabbed it roughly as his long fingers joined his mouth, moving in and out of her entrance as his mouth’s attention returned to her sensitive nub above. 

“ _ Ohhhhhh… _ .” she moaned, this time much louder than before. The pressure began to build, and just as she felt her first orgasm approach, Zoey moved her hand from Max’s hair to the edge of the desk above her head. Gripping it tightly, she felt her body go over the edge as a groan escaped her lips. Max moved to stand, as she breathlessly pouted at the loss of contact.

Gathering her strength, Zoey pulled herself into a sitting position to see Max undoing his jeans. His erection was desperate to be free, practically flying out once his pants were down. Zoey reached for it, but Max pulled her quickly by the hips. He slid his hard cock against her, slicking it in her juices. Zoey spread her legs as wide as she could, giving him uninhibited access. Max leaned forward and kissed her again, as Zoey wrapped her legs around him. She nudged her heels against his ass, urging him to enter her.

Max took the hint and positioned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing in.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groaned, taking a minute before slowly beginning to pump in and out. 

Pregnancy had made Zoey more sensitive in every possible way. She felt the desire to scream in pleasure but bit her lip just in case the sixth floor wasn’t as soundproof as it looked. As his pace quickened, Max stood upright hitting a new angle that had Zoey reaching around for something to steady herself. Max’s hands gripped her hips, fingertips digging in deeper with each thrust. Zoey palmed the desk, slapping it hard as she tried to grasp the smooth surface. When that didn’t work, she ran one hand through her hair as the other one balled into a fist and went to cover her mouth.

“ _ Fuck … Max. Yes. Yes. YESSSS! _ ” Zoey bit her fist to try and keep from screaming any more. 

Max bent her right knee back, allowing him to completely enter her. Zoey’s eyes rolled back into her head as he hit her G-spot over and over. She came for the second time, convulsing as waves of pleasure overtook her whole body. With a few more thrusts Max joined her, slamming one hand down on the desk hard as he came. 

The cool feeling of the desk beneath her trembling body brought Zoey back to reality. Max’s slowly pulled out of her, reaching over to grab the box of tissues that she had pushed to the side. He gently cleaned her up and then leaned over her, resting his elbows on the desk as he planted a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I really did miss you, Zo.” 

She smiled back up at him and reached up to stroke his cheek again as he hovered over her. “I could tell.” 

After getting dressed, the extremely satisfied newlyweds made their way home, having thoroughly christened Max’s new workspace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful support through this story... You are all amazing!!!!
> 
> Thanks to LadyLillianRose for being such a trooper through my stories so far!!! amazing!!!
> 
> Thanks to TheAuthor44 for her contributions as well :)
> 
> ANNOUNCING - COMING SOON: A JUST LIKE HEAVEN/Clarkeman AU.. The two lovely ladies above are my Betas for that fic :) ITS GONNA BE GREAT!!! :)

June 21, 2020

Sunday came in the blink of an eye, Father’s Day, and Zoey was very excited. _What was I thinking?! Max has always been there for me… Of course, he would want this baby…_ Zoey had craved Max’s attention all week and if she hadn’t already been pregnant, she certainly would have been by now. However, now they had a different mission, they needed to tell her family their exciting news. 

Max pulled the car into the Clarke’s driveway and opened Zoey’s door. She grabbed the gift bags from the back seat which he immediately took from her, despite her words of protest. They entered the house and found Maggie and Mitch in the kitchen. Max put the gift bags in the living room as Zoey went to hug her parents David and Emily wandered in from the backyard and joined them Just as Maggie announced that dinner was ready.

“Anything new at work with you guys?” Maggie asked as they sat around the table, eating lasagna. 

“Max got promoted!” Zoey exclaimed excitedly. 

“Really?! That is great, Max! What’s your new position?” Emily asked. 

“I’m the project manager of the Sixth floor. I’m their Zoey,” he said, winking at his wife. 

She smiled back at him,“No, you are you, and you're mine.” 

After dinner, the family gathered in the living room to visit. David asked Max more about work and how things changed with his new position while Mitch listened. As of late, Mitch was finding that it took a great deal of energy to speak. Zoey stood handing David and Mitch their gift bags.

“Happy Father’s day, you two.” They both opened their gifts to reveal personalized mugs and their favorite coffee. She then handed out envelopes to everyone. “We thought that since Max got a promotion, we should offer you all promotions as well.”

Max smiled, pulling her close as she sat back down beside him. “Go ahead and open them. But no sharing until everyone has opened their own and read it.” 

Zoey looked over at her husband, smiling at their plan. Their cards all said the same thing, with the title of the promotion varying from person to person. 

**Congrats on your promotion to Grandma/Grandpa/Uncle/Aunt.**

**Effective January 2021**

  
  


Max and Zoey watched the faces of their family as they read the cards, each of them slowly coming to the realization of what this meant. Max’s arm was wrapped around Zoey and he slowly traced her abdomen, resting his hand on her stomach. David looked at them first, his smile wide, followed by Maggie and Emily, and then Mitch. 

“Really, Zoey?” Maggie asked, her voice hopeful. 

Zoey and Max nodded, grinning back at the smiling group. “Really, Mom.” 

Zoey looked over at her father to find that he had a tear falling down his cheek. “Oh, Dad.” She stood and moved over to him, giving him a hug. 

“Oh, pumpkin,” he said, smiling at her, causing her to grin back at him before they settled back onto the couch together. 

Max watched them from where he was chatting with David and Maggie, smiling at his wife who was curled up against her father. She looks back at him from her position, smiling back. This was everything she had hoped it would be. 

* * *

As time went by, Zoey’s pregnancy progressed smoothly, she got less sick as her second-trimester hit and she had more energy, but as Zoey was getting better, her father got worse. He slowly lost the ability to talk completely and he only was able to walk a minuscule amount compared to before. 

The summer passed quickly and turned to fall, bringing the holidays and time with the family. Mitch wasn’t doing well, but the medication he started had helped to slow his decline and bought him some time. Maggie had hired a caregiver, Howie, who treated them all well and helped save their sanity. Through it all Zoey’s powers helped guide her, allowing her to still communicate with her father even though he couldn't speak. 

Max was her rock throughout all of it, he held her together when she was falling apart and cried with her when she cried. He ran to the Quickmart at 3 AM when she was craving strange things, like Nutella and Twizzlers, or pistachio ice cream and pickles. He played the piano daily for her and the baby after he read somewhere that music stimulated the baby’s development. 

Max’s family came out for Hanukkah and things went remarkably smoothly, especially compared to Max’s expectations. Lee and Caroline were also expecting and were overjoyed to have a cousin for their baby as well. 

A week after the new year began, Zoey went into labor and delivered a beautiful healthy baby girl, Nessa, who was able to meet her grandfather, Mitch, before he passed 3 weeks later at the end of January. 

* * *

  
  


June 20, 2021

As Max and Zoey crested the hill and stopped next to the tree that shaded Mitch’s headstone, they looked out over the beautiful view. Maggie, David, and Emily were already there and setting up the picnic blanket. Little Peter crawled on the grass until he tried to put a pinecone in his mouth, Emily quickly scooped him up and put him on the blanket, taking his newfound toy. Max smiled at the redhead beside him and shifted the BabyBjorn on his chest, patting Nessa’s back as she cooed at him. As they sat around the site, they all shared their memories involving Mitch. As Emily and Maggie giggled about a particular memory involving hula skirts and coconut bras, Zoey looked over at Max as she held Nessa to her breast nursing her. He stared at her with an enamored smile. She heard familiar music notes and watched as he sang to her from his spot under the tree. 

_I don't look at you, I stare_

_I can't breathe, you stole my air_

_But I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

_I'm not impressed, I'm amazed_

_I write your name on every page_

_I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

_No I don't like you, I love you_

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I need more of you_

_I need more of you_

_I don't miss you, I crave_

_We're not coincidence, we're fate_

_Still I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

_You, you_

After he stopped singing, he looked at her curiously moving beside her, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. 

“What did you hear, love?” 

She smiled, turning her head to him and planting a kiss on his lips. “I still want more of you, too.” He beamed at her and she tucked her head to his chest, sighing contentedly. _And I always will…._

  
  
  


**_FIN_ **


End file.
